InuYasha: Continuation of the Series
by mer-may
Summary: A continuation of the InuYasha series after the Final Act. MirxSan InuxKag SessxRin. I just had a need to continue the story and answer many unsolved questions such as, what happens when Rin grows up? Will Inu and Sessh ever be cool with each other? etc. After which, everything will eventually tie into a slight crossover with Rumiko Takahashi's other work "Mermaid Saga".
1. Chapter 1 - When Kagome Didn't Return

**PART1 - Kagome's Three Years of Absence**

Chapter 1

When Kagome Didn't Return

Kagome's mother, grandfather, and brother Sota had been waiting on their side of the Bone Eater's Well for an entire three days after it had vanished. There was nothing there anymore, except the dirt floor of the little wooden shrine.

All seemed lost, and the thoughts that they may never see Kagome ever again enveloped their minds. Then suddenly, a bright pillar of light emerged from the very spot the well used to sit, and Kagome's family stared in a stunned awe when the well rematerialized right before their eyes with Kagome sitting on its edge and InuYasha sitting on the back.

Sota stepped forward eagerly. "Sis, you're back!"

Kagome's grandfather and mother called her name in a plea, stricken with worry, "Kagome!"

Kagome immediately swung her feet off the well and ran for her mother. "Mom!"

"Kagome! I was so worried about you!" her mother cradled Kagome's head to her body.

Kagome's eyes glistened as she began crying in deep relief into her mother's chest. "InuYasha saved my life," she told her mom and released their embrace. She turned to InuYasha with a deeply grateful expression, tears still in her eyes. "InuYasha, thank you so—" But she was stopped mid-sentence when she heard the well making a worrisome whooshing noise, and both she and her mother gaped in alarm at what they were witnessing.

InuYasha was slowly being sucked back down the well into another new pillar of light, and he couldn't stop it. "Huh?!" he gasped, his silver hair hovering above his head as if without gravity, and then he disappeared. The well remained but InuYasha was gone.

Kagome ran to the opening of the well and called down into it urgently. "InuYasha!"

* * *

><p>Miroku, Sango, and Shippo waited on their knees at the very spot the Bone-Eater's Well completely vanished. Not even a hole remained to show where it had been. All of the plants and grass in the area were either gone or withered to wilts thanks to Naraku's heavy miasma. Everything was barren and desolate where it used to be lush and woodsy far around the Bone-Eater's Well.<p>

Then suddenly, a pillar of light appeared, and the well rematerialized. And almost immediately as it appeared, InuYasha jumped out of it and landed skillfully on his feet in front of them.

His demeanor was sullen and serious. He looked away from his friends with firm acceptance then calmly stated, "Kagome is safe."

Sango ran up to him immediately. "InuYasha!" She hugged him, and everyone else did so after her.

"You were gone for three whole days!" Shippo exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

InuYasha could only think of the relief he felt now that he knew with certainty that Kagome was safe. Though, consequently, he couldn't get Kagome's family's faces out of his mind either. They were just as relieved as he was to see her safe. They were even crying.

"I'm fine…" he finally said. "I'm just glad this is all finally over."

He continued to ponder Kagome's family with melancholy, knowing with reluctant acceptance that he wasn't the only person that cared about her and needed her in their lives.

"What happened?" Miroku finally asked.

"The Shikon Jewel is gone forever. Kagome made the 'one correct wish' on it: To disappear forever."

"The one correct wish?" Sango questioned with interest.

"And it's gone now?" Shippo asked.

"Yes. Forever," InuYasha replied sulkily. "It will never bother us, or manipulate people like Naraku, ever again."

"We're so happy you two are safe now, InuYasha," Sango smiled, wrapping her hands around him again.

"Me too…" he agreed. "I'm going to let Kagome be with her family. She needs that right now." InuYasha began walking away from them.

"Where are you going?" Miroku questioned.

"The village."

"Okay, we'll come with you," Sango assured.

"Wait for us!" Shippo called.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around a nice warm fire in Kaede's hut, sharing a small silent celebration of true relief and relaxation since the death of Naraku and the Shikon Jewel.<p>

"I can't believe this is all actually over," Sango uttered somberly, staring at the flames. "It seems so surreal. We've been tormented by the Shikon Jewel's corruption for so long…"

Miroku opened and closed his hand that used to possess the wind tunnel, now whole and perfect, as it had never been before in his entire life. "It is surreal… But it is over."

Sango scooted close to the monk and carefully leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Miroku turned to Sango now lying on his chest and presented his flirtatious smile. "Why, Sango, we finally have some peace and quiet." He maneuvered his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes," Sango beamed tranquilly at the floor, bashfully reaching her hand up to touch his arm around her body.

The monk gazed contentedly at the woman he loved comfortably leaning against his chest. "So why don't we get started planning our wedding?"

Sango cheerfully sat up in revelation. She was so happy, so relieved right now, and the thought of planning her wedding with Miroku sent her to absolute bliss. "Yes," she turned and smiled up at her fiancé, "I think that is a great idea, Miroku."

InuYasha couldn't help himself. Though he kept it low-key, he released a tiny smirk for the couple. His thoughts drifted to Kagome, and the kiss that they shared, and he wondered how soon he would get to see her again.

* * *

><p>Three days past. Kagome had not returned. But that was perfectly normal.<p>

The villagers had been working together to get the village back into shape and to help the farmlands and lush plants that used to thrive around their forest to grow back again. Sango and Miroku had been busy planning their wedding. It was coming along nicely and they wanted to do the ceremony within the week.

"I wonder when Kagome will come back to visit," Sango smiled to InuYasha.

He didn't look at her. He was already thinking the same thing. "Yeah," he replied distractedly and looked on in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well.

Once Sango walked away, InuYasha ran as fast as he could through the barren valley that used to be the forest.

_It's been long enough,_ he thought to himself. _Kagome has had plenty of time to be with her family. I'm sure nobody is even going to bat an eye if I come and visit._

InuYasha reached the well and jumped straight into it. He landed at the bottom and— _Wait. I landed at the bottom?_ He instantly dropped to all fours and began sniffing around. _Why didn't I go through?_ He jumped back out, landing on the desolate ground where the soft grass used to be, then jumped right back into the well straight-away. And nothing happened again.

He began panicking. _No, no, no, no… This has to work. It has to!_

He jumped in and out again and again, over and over. It never worked; he never went through.

InuYasha sat at the bottom of the well in a depressing slump.

_Maybe… Maybe I just have to wait until she comes through._

Accepting of this idea, InuYasha got out of the well and headed back to the village.

* * *

><p>"Now that Naraku's dead, and the Shikon Jewel is gone, what are your guys' life plans?" Sango asked her friends as they all sat around a neatly small patch of grass that just began growing back.<p>

Shippo announced to the group, "I'm going to continue my training to become a full-fledged fox-demon!"

"That's wonderful news, Shippo," Sango told him. "When will you take your first trip?"

"I'm going to wait until after your guys' wedding."

Lying down in the small green lawn, Kohaku spoke next, propping his head up with his hand, "I think I'm going to start training too. I want to leave and help other villages with demon problems."

"That's very noble, Kohaku…" Sango smiled down at the grass, hiding the enormous big-sister pride she felt for her little brother right now. She was just so grateful he was no longer reliant on a Shikon Jewel shard to sustain his life, and that even though he had many terrible sins he committed under demonic possession, he was eager to set out on a mission to become strong and right his wrongs.

"Well, everyone already knows our plans," Miroku motioned to himself and Sango. "We're going to get married and have our big family." He looked to InuYasha who had been silent this entire conversation, staring off into the distance. "What about you, InuYasha?"

He turned to his name. "Oh? I dunno. I'm sure when Kagome gets back we'll find plenty of demons to vanquish together."

"Sounds nice," Miroku pleasantly closed his eyes above his supportive grin.

* * *

><p>As the date was drawing near, Sango approached InuYasha and asked him conversationally, "Have you visited Kagome yet and asked her to come to our wedding?"<p>

InuYasha wouldn't look at her. He was glaring off in the distance, his hands folded into each of his red kimono sleeves.

"InuYasha…? Are you okay?" Sango carefully put a hand on his shoulder.

He took a step away from her so she couldn't touch him. "I'm fine," he said too harshly.

"Obviously, not. What's going on, InuYasha?"

He continued to stare off into the distance, his back facing her. He let out a massive exhale then admitted reluctantly, "The well doesn't work for me anymore, Sango. Okay? I've already tried going back to Kagome's world many times. And it never works."

"What…? Really? It really stopped working?" she asked with much concern.

"Yes. Absolutely nothing I do will allow me to go through."

"Maybe it will work if Kagome tries."

"I don't know. But I'm hoping you're right."

"Well… Do you think I should wait a few more days for Kagome's return?"

"Do whatever you want. I honestly have no idea when Kagome is coming back…" he said it bitterly, but also sounded hurt. He just kept thinking about Kagome's crying family.

"InuYasha…" Sango went up to him, despite his refusals, and put her hand on his shoulder again. "Don't become so hopeless yet. We have no idea when she'll decide to visit. She's stayed on the other side of the well much longer than this before."

"I know."

"Well, I'm going to post-pone the date for a little while," Sango decided gladly, "for Kagome."

InuYasha nodded sullenly without looking at her.

* * *

><p>They waited another week, and still no Kagome. InuYasha didn't tell anyone, but he visited the well every single day, trying to make it work, each time failing. At this point, it became evident to him that she wasn't coming back anytime soon.<p>

"I don't know… Should we keep waiting?" Sango inquired of her friends after lunch that day.

InuYasha was livid that Sango was even considering having her wedding before Kagome retuned, but mostly he was upset because Kagome had been gone for so long now it looked like she would never be _able_ to return.

"No. Don't keep postponing it," InuYasha stated decisively. "You two should get married, Miroku and Sango—Kagome or not." And he walked off from the group in a meek frustration.

"Oh, InuYasha…" Sango mumbled as they all watched the half-demon wander off with pity.

**A/N: **

**Ep. Reference—**

**(1)****Episode 26 of InuYasha: The Final Act "Toward Tomorrow" **(At the beginning of this chapter I use direct dialogue and scenes from this episode.)


	2. Chapter 2 - Left in the Human Village

Chapter 2

Left in the Human Village

Rin had been pestering Lord Sesshomaru for a few days now to let her go visit the village to see how everyone was doing. She and her two demon companions had not returned since the death of Naraku—after Kagome was sucked into the Meido and InuYasha jumped in after her. Kohaku had insisted on staying back in the village during this time, to stay with his sister, so Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin left without him. Rin was now eager to learn the current state of her friends.

The forest no longer existed, but the plants and trees were beginning to sprout again. Rin road A-Un through the sky above the land of Musashi, over mixed patches of newly growing plants and barren ground, until she could see the village up ahead. In her excitement, she sprinted straight for the structures of the village the moment after she landed.

"Hey, look guys! It's Rin," Shippo announced as he spotted the trio approaching.

Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru leisurely followed behind Rin at their own paces. At the edge of town, they each took a smug seat upon a rock and a tree stump next to A-Un, waiting for Rin to have her visits.

She skipped right up to Shippo and the others. "I came back to see how everyone was doing!" she told the group energetically.

Sango smiled down to the little girl, eyeing Sesshomaru's and Jaken's refusal to come any further into the village. "Well that was just perfect timing, Rin. Today is mine and Miroku's wedding day."

"You guys are getting married!?" Rin squealed with such excitement. Then she clapped her hands to her cheeks in admiration. "How sweet!"

"Would you like to join us for the ceremony?" Sango asked.

"Yes! Just let me tell Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken first!" she exclaimed.

"They're invited too, if they'd like to join us," Sango offered, then thought, _If they'd ever succumb to such a nice thing—I doubt it._

"Okay, I'll let them know!" Rin grinned and frolicked off.

"There is no way Sesshomaru is going to show up to your wedding," InuYasha scoffed.

"Well, that invitation was mostly to show Rin that we're accepting of her and her companions."

"Keh. Whatever."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat at the boulder wearing his stern glare and apathetic expression. It was simply his resting face. Then he saw Rin approaching.<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken!" Without shame, Rin stood enthusiastically in front of them. "Miroku and Sango are getting married today. Can I stay?"

Allowing her request, Lord Sesshomaru uttered passively, "Do as you please," then stood to leave.

"And you guys are invited too!" Rin added with her smile.

Unbothered, Sesshomaru did not stop and did not bother to answer. However, Jaken did speak on his behalf, "What makes you think Lord Sesshomaru would attend such a trivial human celebration?!"

"Will you come back for me tomorrow?" she asked instead.

Sesshomaru simply grunted, "Hn," while he quietly continued on in his uneffected, expressionless way.

When Sesshomaru, with Jaken on A-Un, jumped into the sky and flew away, Rin turned around to rejoin her friends in the village.

Everyone was smiling and happy while mingling and helping with the preparations. InuYasha seemed distracted. And after a while Rin realized something.

"Where is Kagome?" She looked around innocently. "InuYasha saved her, didn't he?"

"Oh, yes. But she's back in her world," Sango informed Rin considerately.

"Is she going to come to your wedding?"

Sango brought her lips disappointedly to one side. "Well, for some reason, the well she uses to travel to our time isn't working on our side right now… So we have to wait for her to come back here on her own. We don't know when that will be."

"Oh," Rin didn't completely understand, but she wished for the best anyway. "Well, I hope she comes back soon."

* * *

><p>While some of the women attended to Sango's dressing preparations before the ceremony, Rin gleefully offered to help.<p>

"It has been so nice not having to deal with demons lately," Sango smiled blissfully in the hut, donning her shiromuku bride kimono. "I haven't seen a single one since we defeated Naraku."

Kaede adjusted Sango's wedding clothes. "Nobody is after you guys because the Shikon Jewel is gone and no one has a reason to bother us anymore."

Rin innocently looked up at Sango while she held the bride's train. "Lord Sesshomaru still has to deal with demons. Just the other day one confronted him, but Lord Sesshomaru beat him easily."

"I'm willing to bet Sesshomaru's considered the strongest demon in all the land," Sango replied. "So I'm sure he'll have that coming to him for the rest of his life."

"I believe he likes it that way," Kaede responded. "I think he wants the confrontations."

Rin expounded, "He just wants to be the strongest. That's all."

Sango spun for everyone after the last adjustments to her apparel. "Well, I'm needed up front. See you guys at the end of the ceremony."

"You look beautiful," the women agreed.

"Good luck, Sango!" Rin applauded.

* * *

><p>The ceremony went smoothly and beautifully. Kaede conducted the service in front of the village's Shinto shrine. Sango wore the bride's traditional shiromuku and Miroku wore the groom's traditional montsuki kimono, haori jacket, and hakama pants.<p>

Miroku and Sango were now husband and wife. Afterwards, Sango changed into her colorful uchikake kimono for the reception, and the villagers gathered together for a small feast and socializing. InuYasha congratulated them but remained distant, Shippo played with Kirara, Kohaku chatted with Rin, and Kaede watched the village festivities in Miroku and Sango's honor, pleased.

Then Kaede eyed Rin. Lord Sesshomaru would be returning for her tomorrow. Kaede pondered on the logistics of this pattern. Would Rin remain under the demon lord's care forever? The little girl really needed to be amongst those of her own kind to grow up healthy and flourishing. She was too young to understand this for herself, but Rin needed to know the difference so she could choose which life she wanted to lead on her own.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lord Sesshomaru returned, with Jaken on A-Un.<p>

Rin danced right up to the demon lord with excitement. "Lord Sesshomaru, the wedding was so beautiful!" She spun in a circle and landed in a small patch of grass that just recently began growing back. "Thank you for letting me stay."

Lord Sesshomaru remained still and patient. He didn't say anything.

Rin stared up at the sky then glanced over to A-Un. "Lord Sesshomaru, before I fetch supplies to leave, may I take a ride on A-Un?"

"Do as you wish."

"Yay!" Rin squealed and jumped up onto the two-headed dragon-horse demon, and took a little joy ride. She disappeared into the sky.

Kaede, seeing her chance, approached Sesshomaru and Jaken, ready to speak with the demon lord in sureness. "Lord Sesshomaru," she said with much authority upon her arrival.

He barely gave the priestess a forbearing glance before turning away again. "What is it?" he said with impatience.

Kaede stood there unapologetically, letting the wind blow through her grey hair. "You've been leaving Rin here quite frequently of late," she simply stated, hands behind her back.

Lord Sesshomaru knew it. This was at least the second time. He would not bring his young human ward on his dangerous, demon infested journeys. It was unwise and brought unnecessary attention. And if he could avoid making Jaken Rin's caretaker so the little demon could aid him on his trips, he would.

"So why don't you just actually _leave_ her here?" Kaede continued. "Surely you are not actually planning to have Rin trounce around you for the rest of her life?" The priestess made an inquiring face.

In Lord Sesshomaru's prideful way, he heightened an incredulous eyebrow with a self-righteous, sidelong glare. "Hn," he manifested disinterest and displeasure. He wouldn't even direct his body toward her, let alone a consistent eye contact. "I simply let Rin do as she pleases."

Kaede continued, "Well, it is true she needs to be with her own kind—especially as she goes through the blossoming of womanhood. I am sure you don't want to be her leading role model as she is going through _that_. Surely, you don't want to be the one to enlighten her of these things? She needs to be around humans, and women she can look up to. You've already left her in the village before, why don't you just leave her here permanently?"

_Prideful woman. _Sesshomaru didn't reply to her. He was too prideful himself to acknowledge her legitimate point that he had already been contemplating himself.

"Let Rin practice living among those of her own kind, so as she grows up, she can make the decision herself when the time comes," Kaede continued her offer.

Sesshomaru remembered back to the time Rin was kidnapped by Ongokuki, the demon that lured children with a flute in their sleep, then afterwards those self-righteous monks that tried to rescue her and take her back to a human village. Rin absolutely refused to go with them, and she continued to resist them until he himself had rescued her from them, returning to Rin her freedom to choose as she will. Sesshomaru knew that little girl was determined to stay with him as long as she could.

"She will not go easily," Sesshomaru simply stated. Nor did he truly want her to. He would never admit he actually enjoyed the rush of having someone helpless to save in the face of danger—someone that truly needed his protection—and her blissful, cheery demeanor (complimenting her innocence) that was the exact opposite of his own quietly proud and reserved personality. Rin was quite entertaining, and created more interesting battles for him when he was motivated to focus on her safety on top of his triumph. However, he would never display that her presence and need for his security indulged him.

"Don't tell her you're leaving her here," Kaede went on. "I think you should consider this. Don't continue this pattern of dropping her off only to pick her back up again."

Sesshomaru was aware of the extremes dangers involving Rin if other demons noticed the attachment he had to her. And many of his past enemies easily learned of this attachment by simple observation of her presence, using it to their advantage at the risk of Rin's life (especially with his recent undertakings involving the deceased Naraku). Though he was confident in his ability to protect her, he could not deny that sometimes, it was somebody else that had to intervene to save Rin. Sometimes it was his despicable half-demon brother, or his brother's scantily clad priestess wench.

Rin had died twice now, and she was kidnapped often under his care as opponents tried to lure him into traps. He couldn't always successfully avoid these when all his enemies just loved to use that helpless girl as leverage. And recently, since the death of Naraku, Sesshomaru had been generously seeking other worthy opponents, which would make his wide-ranged presence a more dangerous zone for anyone to be around. Fights and battles would potentially erupt at any moment.

"Just leave her here. It is only logical," Kaede asserted.

Lord Sesshomaru pondered on the old woman's words, over and over again, and despite his best efforts to pridefully ignore what she was saying, they struck him with much vigor.

He knew she was right.

He had already been considering this option before today, anyway. After the dreadful events in the underworld at his mother's castle in the sky, it pressed into his mind. If he had just left Rin in a village from the start, she wouldn't have experienced death yet a second time. He recalled the time and remembered how he had absolutely no power in the situation. Rin was dead. His mother had to intervene. And she said she would never intervene again.

_He_ would never let Rin die again.

Naraku was gone now, the Sacred Jewel gone, too. There was much less havoc and demons running amok. He trusted the village to be fine under InuYasha's watch; he was more than capable of protecting every single person in that little community, despite that half-demon being a rash imbecile. So Rin would be safe here. And though Lord Sesshomaru was confident InuYasha would guard Rin just as well as he did the rest of his comrades, he wouldn't leave it all up to him. Sesshomaru was aware the moment his half-brother would have to choose between Kagome and anyone else, it would always be Kagome. Though, now that he thought of it, he couldn't smell the priestess' scent anywhere in the village right now.

To indefinitely keep Rin from any unnecessary risks, Sesshomaru would spend a few days combing the surrounding perimeter of the village, miles out, exterminating any demons thriving there. He'd be on his way and never speak of these acts.

"Visit her if you feel the need to do so," Kaede continued her persuasions.

Being bothered showed weakness. Any reaction at all showed weakness. Showing Kaede that her words affected him right now would be just as terrible as letting an enemy see something affected him. He believed it was the biggest mistake he could ever make. Therefore, apathy to every situation was the best way to thwart, discourage, and conquer his enemies. He always remained stoic and still, with emotionless dignity.

"Very well." Sesshomaru simply turned away from her, signifying his end to the discussion, speaking not another word.

Kaede took his aloof acceptance, and satisfyingly ventured back into the village.

Soon after, Rin returned on A-Un and landed right in front of Lord Sesshomaru. She hopped off and skipped up to his towering presence, smiling inquiringly. "I was wondering, Lord Sesshomaru. Will _you_ ever get married?" She peered up at the dog-demon with her big, innocent eyes.

He turned his head to her a bit quicker than he normally would, cocking an eyebrow. His lips produced a sort of disapproving frown. "I have never desired such a frivolous bond," he stated with such a disinterested composure.

"Never?"

Lord Sesshomaru was done with this conversation. He turned and paced toward A-Un, thinking of precisely what to say to Rin before he was to leave her for the longest amount of time he ever will have had.

Rin finished her thoughts to Jaken when Sesshomaru did not answer her. "But Lord Sesshomaru is so handsome, Master Jaken!" She clasped her hands together in admiration. "I thought for sure he would get married to a pretty lady! It would be so romantic!"

"First of all, you ignorant child," Jaken obtruded in angered frustration, "dog-demons don't call it '_marriage_' they call it mating!"

Rin cocked her head to the side. "What's 'mating'?"

Hearing her ignorance and interest to know, Jaken eagerly dropped his annoyance to snobbishly enlighten Rin instead. "Well," he began haughtily enthusiastic, "mating is a much deeper union than humans' sad, little weak 'marriage'. Dog-demons are much more faithful to their mates; whereas, humans are so much more dishonorable with betrayal, infidelity, disloyalty, and adultery. Dog-demons mate for life and their scents even meld with each other's—able to be recognized by all demons who sense them—while _humans_ have nothing recognizable with their joining besides some verbal declaration that they are supposedly 'united'."

Rin hardly ever listened to Jaken's long rants, but she actually paused and took heed to this one. She didn't understand every bit, but she beamed brightly. "That sounds wonderful!" she mused innocently. "I want to be Lord Sesshomaru's mate. I want to stay with Lord Sesshomaru forever." She blissfully sighed at the blue sky, wishing for things to never change.

Jaken dropped to the ground in flabbergasted alarm, his eyebrow twitching in agitated unease. He jumped back onto his feet before he howled, "What are you saying, you foolish child?!"

"Oh, Master Jaken, you're so silly…" Rin giggled, putting a hand to her smiling mouth.

She looked ahead to Lord Sesshomaru standing stoically next to A-Un in the distance, his long shaft of fur and silver hair blowing in the wind. Rin hopped ahead, humming a song, and danced up to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called.

"Rin." He turned to peer down at her.

She tilted her head up at him, still beaming.

"I'm leaving now. I will make my return in three weeks' time," Sesshomaru then said. "Farewell." And he bounded into the sky and flew away without another word.

Rin's eyes widened. "Three _weeks_?!" She ran after him when he jumped into the air. "No! I want to go with you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Futile, she stopped in her tracks and called up to him, "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

He continued to glide farther and farther away.

Jaken panicked. "Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" He frantically jumped on A-Un and flew off past Rin after his lord.

Rin slouched where she stood. "I've never been away from Lord Sesshomaru for so long before…" she moaned, knowing there was no stopping him, staring up to the place in the sky Sesshomaru and Jaken disappeared. "I don't want this."

He had never, ever left her for such a lengthy period of time. Rin disappointedly looked back to the village and knew she had better get comfortable. There was no changing Lord Sesshomaru's mind when he decided to leave her behind for his dangerous business.

Then she smiled optimistically. She did love it here. She would just have to pass the time until she could say hello to her lord again.

Rin walked, semi-glad, back into the village. She reached Kaede's hut when the old priestess poked her head out.

"Did Sesshomaru leave you here, child?" Kaede asked with nonchalance.

"Yes he did." Rin had already accepted it, confident he would return when he said.

"You may stay with me if you'd like, Rin," Kaede welcomed her, opening the flap of her hut door.

"Thank you, Lady Kaede!" Rin grinned gratefully.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm ready to take my long journey, train hard, and help other villages in need of demon-slaying assistance," Kohaku announced over dinner one night.<p>

It had been about a week since Miroku and Sango's wedding and the day Sesshomaru left Rin unbeknownst in the village.

"Oh, Kohaku," Sango spoke with emotional praise. "You'll become a mighty demon-slayer."

"When exactly will you leave, Kohaku?" Miroku inquired.

"I'd like to leave tomorrow."

"Don't go, Kohaku." Rin jumped into his arms at the sound of this statement. She hugged him and added, "I'll miss you." She nuzzled her face into his body and a tear formed in the corner of her eye, remembering all of the adventures and hardships they shared together, a lot them alongside Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry, Rin, you'll see me again." Kohaku smiled graciously as he bent his head toward her face hiding in his chest.

She sniffed in her cry, forcing a peppy smile of acceptance.

"By the way," Kohaku turned to his older sister, "can I borrow Kirara for my journey?"

"Of course." Sango was tearing up as well. "I'm going to miss you too, Kohaku." She held a controlling fist near her trembling mouth.

"Don't worry, Sister. I'll come back." He hugged Sango tenderly.

She held him dearly in return, a proud, closed smile along her lips.

"I think I'm gonna head out too," Shippo announced next.

"You too, Shippo?" Rin exclaimed with disappointment. It seemed she had just arrived for her three-week stay and everyone was leaving.

"Yes! But I'll be back sooner than Kohaku. And more often," Shippo promised. "I'll only leave a few times a month for a little bit."

"That's not so bad," Rin commented under her sadness with optimism. With that kind of schedule, she'd definitely get to see Shippo every time she visited the village.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing your progress, Shippo!" Miroku encouraged. "You too, Kohaku."

"Don't worry, Miroku. I'll be sure to return and show it." Kohaku confidently clenched a fist in the air, bending his arm at the elbow.

"Rin," Shippo began, "do you want to help me pack?"

"Yes!" she shot up excitedly, her mood immediately changing at the thought of helping out, and followed him out the door.

InuYasha walked in after her, eyeing the little girl's enthusiasm as she ran off with Shippo. "She seems a bit _too_ over-excited to do work." He looked to Kaede who had been housing her this whole time. "How long is she staying here anyway?"

"I told Sesshomaru she needs to practice living among humans as she grows up. Then when the time comes, she can choose where to go herself."

"Wait. So she's _living_ here?" InuYasha looked to the swaying door flap Rin just ran out of. Then he turned back to Kaede when he realized something. "And he _listened_ to you?"

"It seemed he had been contemplating it already himself."

InuYasha leaned back against the wall. "Hm. Well I'll be damned."

As the half-demon sat there, distracted and silent, Sango ponderingly gazed at InuYasha, concerned of his indifference lately. Since Kagome's absence, her heart filled with pity and understanding for him. He hardly yelled at anyone. He never made careless, thoughtless remarks. He was inattentive when it came to beating up Shippo. Not that those things were bad to be rid of, it just showed how much emotional turmoil was going on inside him.

Miroku wasn't unaware of this either. When things were silent for a while longer, he pulled InuYasha aside in the hut to quietly ask him, "Hey InuYasha, can I talk to you?"

InuYasha cocked a questioning eyebrow at the monk, but accepted, allowing Miroku to lead him outside to talk.

"InuYasha, how are you doing?" Miroku spoke seriously, out in the nighttime air.

"I'm fine," he responded immediately, irritatedly staring off to the side.

"I don't think you are. This is absolutely the very longest Kagome has ever been absent. Ever."

He didn't respond.

"InuYasha, why hasn't Kagome returned? Is there something you aren't telling us?"

He spoke without energy, "You know just as much as I do, Miroku."

Miroku ensured, "You can talk about this with me. You don't have to bottle it up. We all miss Kagome. But I'm sure it's affecting you the most."

InuYasha groaned in surrender and glared at the sky. "You didn't see the looks from Kagome's family when they saw her safe," he admitted with hindrance. "And she was so glad to be home, she was even to tears. So I can't just feel angry or bad for myself about it… There are others that care about Kagome and need her too. I can't just be selfish and want her here all to myself."

Miroku was a bit shocked at the humility he just heard coming out of the half-demon's mouth. Before he could comment, InuYasha started again, "But honestly, I really don't want to talk about it, Miroku. Thanks for the concern, but I'm done with this conversation."

"Oh…Okay," Miroku uttered and InuYasha sluggishly walked away.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, while Miroku was helping with the chores in their new little home, Sango couldn't help but commenting, "Miroku…I've never seen InuYasha sulk so much. This is serious." They both stared at the half-demon outside in the distance. "We've got to do something to help him. I wish we could bring Kagome back already."<p>

"Me too…" Miroku agreed. He folded some linen then got an idea. "Actually, I'll be right back, my dear Sango."

"Okay…" Sango smirked wonderingly as her husband fervently kissed her cheek then sauntered off toward InuYasha determinedly.

"InuYasha, my dear friend!" Miroku slapped him on the back.

"Oh, hey, Miroku," he said without even trying to hide his dejected mood.

Miroku stood under the tree InuYasha was sulking by. "Let's put ourselves to good use! What do you say, my friend? I'm sure to have a growing family soon, and you haven't put Tetsusaiga to use for too long! What do you say we join forces and go help neighboring towns with demonic problems for some hefty sums?"

"I'm not in the mood to get involved in any of your scams, Miroku."

"No, no, my demonic friend, no scams! Pure, whole, honest service to villages in need. Come on, it'll be fun. Get us out of this village and experience some good-old demon-slaying action. Let's do it!"

"How are you supposed to fight when you don't even have your wind tunnel anymore? Sounds like I'll be doing all the work."

Miroku leaned back, unimpressed. "Surely you haven't disregarded my spiritual powers all this time."

"Keh. Of course not, but most of the time, your 'monk' front really just seems like an act to help attain your lecherous goals." InuYasha dropped to the grass with disinterest, resting on his side.

"Come now, I am a married man! And I can be lots of help. With my sutras and spiritual powers, I can make demons come out of hiding, and exorcise possessions, then you can finish the job by slaying them with Tetsusaiga! We'll be the perfect team. And there'll be rewards."

InuYasha sighed, his annoyed face resting against his hand as he picked at some grass he really should be leaving alone to let grow. "Fine."

"Alright! We shall leave for our first run in the morning."

"Whatever."

Miroku walked back to his hut, completely satisfied with himself.

"What did you say to him?" Sango asked with interest.

"I got us both jobs. He and I leave in the morning for some much needed demon-slaying."

* * *

><p>"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru stated in the silence. It had been nearly three weeks since they left Rin in InuYasha's village in the land of Musashi.<p>

"Yes, m'lord?" Jaken replied.

"Go into that village over there and purchase Rin a new kimono."

"What?!" Jaken was disapproving of this idea. "Why would you ask me, your long servile trusty ward, to do such a ridiculously heinous thing?!"

Jaken was instantly hit upside the head.

"I will go immediately, my lord…" Jaken twitched on the ground with a swelling welt over his eye.

This was just like the first time. Sometime after Rin initially started travelling with them, Lord Sesshomaru had commanded Jaken to go with Rin to fetch her a new kimono to replace the ratty, dingy, orphan one they met her in.

And now, Jaken hobbled into the little town with the same old man disguise he wore when attempting to steal Tetsusaiga from InuYasha, back in the day when their gang was his enemy.

_Such humiliation. He won't even let me use my Staff of Two Heads to force the humans to hand over their wares—he's making me _buy_ it, and from HUMANS! Lord Sesshomaru…_

Jaken found a luxurious shop, and purchased the nicest kimono in—what he guessed was—Rin's current size, and brought it back to his lord.

Lord Sesshomaru did not take it from him. "We're leaving," he simply stated, and jumped into the clouds, heading back to the land of Musashi.

* * *

><p>The next day, after Miroku left with InuYasha on their journey, Sango waved the two companions off, and upon doing so she noticed a certain dog-demon coming this way from the sky. She turned her squinting eyes away from the bright sky, and ventured for Kaede's hut. On her arrival, she popped her head inside. "I just saw Sesshomaru coming into the village, Rin," she informed the little girl considerately.<p>

Rin's face grew into a huge smile of excitement. "Lord Sesshomaru!" And she burst through the door and broke into a sprint. Sesshomaru had finally returned, and right on the three-week mark. She ran past many villagers, some huts, and there he was, standing idly in the pathway, Jaken seeming frantic as always next to him.

"Rin," he greeted aloofly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin sprang for him.

His expressionless face never changing, he simply stood at Rin's arrival to his body. She gripped his leg immediately and he silently let her hold it while idly pondering at the sky.

"I've missed you, Lord Sesshomaru." She gripped his comfy white pant leg tighter.

He said nothing to that. Instead he informed her, "I have brought you a gift."

She pulled back and smiled brightly. "A gift?" She clasped her hands together, energetically popping one of her little feet behind her. "For Rin?"

But suddenly, Jaken was hit on the head by an impatient Sesshomaru.

"Ow!" he squawked. "Oh, yes…" Jaken was suddenly alert. "Rin," he held open his arms, presenting a gifted box above his short head to her, "I present this to you in Lord Sesshomaru's stead. A gift. For his trusty ward."

She grinned with pleasant enthusiasm. "Wow, Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so happy!"

Jaken handed her the box.

"Thank you, Master Jaken." Rin took it graciously, her bright smile never fading, and carefully opened it. "Oh, I love it!" She held the beautiful kimono up and admired it. "Thank you so, so much, Lord Sesshomaru!"

He was still looking off in the distance. "Hn," was all he uttered. Then right as he did, he began walking off.

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru! I want to come with you!" She even dropped the box containing her newly presented gift, out of fear he was about to leave her for a very long time again.

But he jumped into the sky, Jaken trailing behind on his fur boa shaft.

"He will return!" Jaken declared. "And with more gifts!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called again, hand in the air, running toward him.

But there was no point. She couldn't possibly keep up with his demonic speed. And they had already disappeared back into the clouds.

Rin slouched into a slumping sigh, her bright smile completely gone now. She trudged over to the box with her new kimono, disappointedly, and walked back to the village with her new gift, depressingly taking all the time she could.

Upon walking back into Kaede's hut, the old woman immediately noticed something was out of place. "Rin, what is wrong, child?"

"I wanted to go with Lord Sesshomaru…but he wouldn't let me." Rin dropped the box to the floor and sunk to the ground against the wall. She put her face into huddled knees, resting her head on her arms.

"I'm sure he meant well, Rin. He told you he'd return, yes?"

"Uh-hm," she nodded sadly. "I've just never been away from Lord Sesshomaru for _so_ long before, though."

"Rin," Kaede started, realizing Sesshomaru was too prideful to ever explain this to the poor girl, "I've been meaning to tell you. We had previously spoken and decided a few things that I want to discuss with you. We thought it would be best if you stayed here and grew up in the village. He wants you to grow up as a normal human child. _Then_, when you are old enough, you can decide if you want to return with Sesshomaru, and choose to travel with him again if you want. I think it is only fair you grow up as a normal girl among humans, and I think this is a reasonable deal."

Rin popped her head up, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "He said this? Lord Sesshomaru said that?" She had never heard a word of this plan.

"He didn't disagree."

"But that is so far away! I don't want to never see him again until I grow up."

"You'll still see him. Isn't that right, Rin? He said he'd return."

"Master Jaken said…" Rin was so depressed.

This wouldn't have been much different from when Lord Sesshomaru would leave her and Jaken alone in the woods (if it were only for few days and he came back to let her journey with him again) but he was planning on leaving her here in the village to live alone without him.

Rin finally gave into her cries, stood, and ran out of the hut. Kaede frowned in sadness for the child, but let her go.

Rin didn't understand. Did she do something wrong? Did she do something that made him angry with her—to want her to leave? She was so scared right now. He was probably only doing this to get her used to the village so he could be rid of her permanently. She felt more scared right now than she did all of those times demons had kidnapped her, including all of times Naraku did.

Nothing scared her more than being left by Sesshomaru; nothing scared her more than losing her companionship with him. He was the one who saved and protected her. He was the closest friend she had, and the closest thing she had to a family. Ever since she lost her brothers and parents, he was the only thing that truly comforted her. So nothing scared her more than being away from him—nothing scared her more than a life without him.

She always imagined she'd spend forever with Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru returned after another three weeks. Rin had already removed her white and orange checkered kimono and donned the new one of blue with green designs.<p>

Rin had a long time to think about how he simply abandoned her without even a consideration of what she wanted, and she couldn't find it in herself to be perfectly peppy when she was greeted by him. This time, she remained timid and low-spirited when put in front of him.

She was slouching on the rock she knew Sesshomaru would come by when he ambled into the village. The demon lord approached her and simply stood in her presence, staring down at the girl that would not look up at him.

Jaken road up on A-Un next, unaware of Rin's mood, but Lord Sesshomaru silently acknowledged it.

Jaken jumped off the creature and revealed to Rin a new present. "Lord Sesshomaru has brought you yet another gift. These were found upon the body of the demon he last slayed. The demon seemed to target small humans, for he had many items belonging to children. My lord salvaged the nicest pair and here they are." Master Jaken presented them to her.

Rin took them and peered down at the beautiful pair of shoes in her open lap. After a moment of comprehension, she realized these fancy gifts would never be a worthy equivalent to traveling with her lord. She dropped the substitutions for his time with her and glanced away sadly. Nothing could replace that.

Jaken grumbled to himself about her ungratefulness as he wobbled back to A-Un, but Lord Sesshomaru remained in her presence. After a while of silence and no eye-contact, he finally uttered, "What is wrong."

Rin nervously fidgeted and looked up at him with carefulness. "You didn't tell me you wanted to leave me here forever…"

He looked down at her with acknowledgement, but no expression, then looked away. He did not comment.

Rin was afraid of that. She quietly, self-consciously stared down at her feet. "Lord Sesshomaru…" she began timidly. "I want to stay with you." She was so worried about what he was going to say next. She feared for the worst: That he didn't want her around him anymore.

He simply replied expectantly, "It is imperative you grow up amongst humans."

Rin glanced up at him in utter dismay. Her worst fear came true: He was going to leave her here anyway. Composedly dropping her head, she started to sniffle into a cry. "But why?" she tried not to whine. "Why can't I stay with you?"

"I do not repeat myself," he stated firmly.

She dropped her head again, trying so hard not to break into that cry. "I don't want this, Lord Sesshomaru," she told him honestly. "I don't."

He couldn't stand the terribly pitied look in her eyes. He slightly narrowed his gaze and convinced himself to avert his eyes to the grass instead in contemplation. "You're staying here," he said unyieldingly.

Rin couldn't stand his commitment to these unsympathetic answers. She turned from him and finally gave into the cry she was so desperately trying to hold back, releasing those tears with reluctant, aching pants.

Jaken squinted an eye of disapproval at her display. She just spurt into the most unestablished set of waterworks he had ever witnessed from her in their entire time of travel together. Rin was usually so self-aware and levelheaded under her energetic, positive personality. Breaking down was not like her.

So it was not strange that Sesshomaru had never seen her this upset before either. He was nearly stunned by her ease to surrender to it, but he did not demonstrate this on his face.

"You tricked me," Rin sniffled this accusation. "You tricked me into staying at the village." She buried her face into folded arms as she choked on her sobs and whimpers.

Sesshomaru immediately felt a need to ease her suffering, but executed his best efforts to ignore the foreign emotion. He would not change his mind.

He simply stood there expressionlessly, patiently waiting for her to stop.

But she didn't.

Jaken could not remain silent though. "Rin! Cease your hideous crying in front of my lord!"

It only made Rin gasp then cry more.

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru commanded dangerously. "Leave."

Jaken was surprised by this command. "B-but…my lord?"

"Or I'll kill you," Sesshomaru added.

Jaken immediately stuttered, "Y-yes, m'lord!" And he jumped on A-Un and flew away.

Rin was not relenting. Her weeping only continued. She was so distraught.

A pain Sesshomaru had never felt before twinged through his stomach. It was similar to the dread he felt when Rin's life was forfeit to the demon beast of the underworld. He realized this current emotion was concern that she was in pain, distress that she was suffering, and fear that he had caused it. Surely she felt he had betrayed her.

However, he would never show it. His appearance remained as stoic as ever.

Rin continued to sob under her arms, "I want to stay with you; I don't ever like to be away from you. You're my best friend, Lord Sesshomaru."

His head tilted to this information, unwillingly feeling some form of affection toward the girl. Maybe even captivation. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but feel she possessed a misconception of their relationship. He was a cold, dangerous demon and she was a helpless, human child.

He adjusted his stance, shifting his footing, and stared off to the outskirts of town as the wind blew through his hair. "It is strange to me that I have always been one you should fear, yet you desire to be with me so."

Rin gradually dropped her hands from her face, slowing her cries, enlightened by his words. Ignoring her wounded heart she tiptoed her little feet over to Sesshomaru carefully to explain something to him. "I'm not scared of you, Lord Sesshomaru…" she clarified as she hiccupped from her previous emotional outburst. She reached his side and cautiously took his sleeve in both of her little hands.

Rin continued, "Lord Sesshomaru, you're my hero. All I want is to be with you. Being without you is the scariest feeling in the world. You've saved my life so many times, so I never _have_ to be scared when I'm with you. I trust you," she said as the little girl that innocently just wanted to stay with him, "and I love you."

Sesshomaru faltered. He involuntarily collapsed to the ground on one knee, his legs unable to hold him up any longer. His blood was pumping differently and he felt this unexpected lightheadedness. He did not in the least bit understand the power that was overwhelming him right now, stronger than any other force or creature he had ever been up against in his life. And it was inside him. It had literally brought the Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru down to his knees.

Collecting himself, he played it off like he crouched down to face her. Regaining his composure, he assured her, "Rin, I will never trick you."

Rin lifted her chin, her eye-level close to his. "But you won't let me come with you again," she hiccupped, returning to tears again, yet silently.

"Where I am going is dangerous and it's unnecessary to risk your life."

"I know you just want to keep me safe…" Rin calmly expounded, still clinging to his long kimono sleeve, "but all I want is to travel with you again..."She gazed up at him with the saddest look of hopelessness on her face. The tears continued trailing down her cheeks, her body still lightly shivering with the heartbreak and woe.

He paused. Something dreadfully deep struck his heart. An undeniable, uncontrollable need to please her rushed over him. He sought for a solution and quickly found one. "Rin," he began with sureness. "I will grant you what you desire," he promised. "However, you still have to live here."

"But—" Rin stammered.

He clarified, "Next time, we will travel somewhere together, just like you want. Again."

Rin's head lifted cautiously with childlike interest. "Where will we go?"

He carefully stood up, sliding free from her grip on his sleeve. "You can decide."

Her face lit up a little bit. "I can decide?" Her mood was finally changing.

"Hn," he assured.

She grinned with eager excitement. "Really? When?"

"Next time I visit." He walked away, satisfied by the smile he now saw on her face.

She clasped her hands together under her chin. "How often will you visit?" she beamed enthusiastically.

He already intended to continue this pattern he had already begun. And though he never planned to voice it (for its obviousness) he felt it necessary to let Rin know this for sure, now. "Regularly. Every three weeks or so." Or even when it came to his whim.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you really will?" Rin emanated her bright smile again, even through the sticky tears that previously stained her cheeks.

He couldn't deny her happiness. "I, Sesshomaru, shall."

She clung to his pant leg and hugged it. "Okay. I will stay in the village if you make sure to visit me and take me on trips," Rin promised.

"Hn."

"Please don't be late, Lord Sesshomaru."

"When have I ever?" And he was about to bound back into the sky when he heard Rin say his name again.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He stopped, readjusting his step on shifted weight to pause for her to speak again.

"It doesn't matter if I grow up with humans, when I'm older, I'm going to choose 'yes'."

" 'Yes'?" he barely lifted an eyebrow.

" 'Yes' to being with you again," Rin grinned optimistically.

"Hn." He looked down with contemplation. That was what he had discussed with Kaede. And the day Rin grew up seemed like eons away. "Well, until then, you will stay here." Then he bounded into the sky and disappeared.

Rin confidently held her head up, cavorting back into the village. That conversation made her feel even more competent and independent than she already was, hoping to train under Sango soon, looking forward to the day she would be able to choose to travel with her Lord Sesshomaru once again.

**A/N: **

**This last scene was **_**entirely**_** inspired by a little comic book I read on deviantART by one of my favorite fan-artists Animaker131. Please look at it! It's so beautiful, it made me cry. Here's the link: gallery/24398065/Aftermath-Doujinshi-CHAPTER-1**

**Ep. References—**

**(1) ****Episode 25 of InuYasha: The Final Act "Thoughts Fall Short"** (when Kagome is sucked into the Meido and InuYasha jumps in after her)

**(2)**** Episode 162 of InuYasha "Forever with Lord Sesshomaru" **(when Rin is kidnapped by Ongokuki and the monks try to take her back to a human village—I'm making the "Do as you please" quote from this episode a running theme in my fic.)

**(3) ****Episode 9 of InuYasha: The Final Act "Sesshomaru in the Underworld"** (when Rin dies a second time)

**(4) Episode 79 of InuYasha "Jaken's Plan to Steal Tetsusaiga"** (when Jaken wore his old man disguise to steal Tetsusaiga)


	3. Chapter 3 - Sango's Twins

Chapter 3

Sango's Twins

Nothing emotional had ever brought Sesshomaru to his knees before. He could only name a few physical events that had ever accomplished that task, so this instance seemed exorbitantly infeasible. He could not fathom how something so discarnate could achieve this now when he had fought and defeated so many terrifying adversaries in his long lifetime, and yet somehow this one human child could get to him. He tried to comprehend how this could be. He realized this was some great, yet puzzling, power.

This affection he held toward Rin was dangerously at risk of downplaying his demonic image of predominance and superiority. If one person saw past his faceless mask of expressionlessness, and discovered what he really thought, his intimidating reputation would be dwindled to nothingness. But he couldn't just simply cut the fondness he held toward Rin and he couldn't seem to control this weakness she seized on him either. He already knew if she was gone, his level of efficacy would drop significantly. Without her alive his pursuit of power would feel pointless. The moment her little life—the sound of her heartbeat fluttering in his ears—ceased, he knew he would lose his will to improve and advance. He already knew this from experience. Nothing was worth the cost of Rin's life. And nothing would relentlessly go through his head more, for the rest of his life, than the fact that he wasn't able to prevent Rin's death for the third time. He would simply have to make this weakness become his strength; otherwise, it would only hinder him.

Then in a heavy, deep, epic moment of enlightenment, he suddenly realized what his father was trying to teach him all those years ago. To this day he disregarded it, finding the notion rather redundant, though it echoed in his head quite often, as the sentiment was the last thing Sesshomaru heard from him. "_Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power? Tell me Sesshomaru… Have you someone to protect?_" In response to this Sesshomaru told him that he had no need of such. And when his father transformed and left, bleeding and wounded from his last battle with Ryukotsusei, to save that mortal woman—Izayoi—InuYasha's mother, Sesshomaru scoffed it was ridiculous and turned and left.

However, now he realized _exactly _what his father meant.

Until now, Sesshomaru never recognized he had already been doing this all along—no, he was just too proud to admit it. He had been protecting others for quite some time now, especially Rin. She was specifically someone he had to protect. And what his father was trying to convey to him all those years ago was exactly what InuYasha bothered to express over and over again: Caring for another's well-being so much that it literally determines your ability to fight and protect, bringing forth your power exponentially—more so than you ever could if you were simply fighting for your own welfares—and if they were gone, you'd lose that power completely.

Sesshomaru could not deny this was precisely his situation with Rin now.

This was what his father meant. And he knew he could not deny this. It was this that brought forth true power. This: The power to protect.

Sesshomaru would never, ever lose Rin's life. She was too helpless, too innocent, and too young for him to ever allow that. He would see to it that she lived her entire, healthy, human life. She would grow up comfy and happy in a human village, and gain all the human experiences she was supposed to. He would always protect Rin no matter what, and on top of it, he would be the most powerful demon in all the land.

No one yet could prove that he wasn't.

He knew it was Rin's life that gave him this drive to harness his ultimate power. He decided no one could possibly achieve the greatness he had. No one.

* * *

><p>Miroku toppled on top of Sango, pressing his body against hers. He leaned down to kiss her and Sango immediately blocked his mouth with her hand, looking unamused.<p>

He paused, feeling an ominous dread from the interruption, worried it conveyed some sort of disapproval in his behavior. A strange reminiscence fell over him, reminding him of the times before they were married, to every rejection Sango granted because of all of his affectionate groping. Though at least this time it wasn't a slap in his face.

"Hold on. Before you kiss me I have to tell you something," Sango informed him.

Miroku's expression displayed confusion. "What is it, dear Sango?" He pulled back, feeling a bit of concern.

"I'm pregnant." After she pushed the words out, she slowly let her mouth curl into a smile.

Miroku stared at her with now happy speechlessness.

"Our first child, good monk." She placed a hand on her flat stomach.

Miroku embraced her, pulling her on top of him. "Oh, this is wonderful news!" he chanted. "It quite seems like a dream; I am the luckiest man in the world to be married to you. I am so full of joy that you are finally bearing my child, Sango."

She gently stoked a hand over the crest of her husband's cheek. "It's funny how unimpressed I was the first time you asked me that," Sango mocked merrily, "and now here I am actually doing it."

"Like I said: Luckiest man in the world." He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

Then they went back to their warm cuddling.

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" Rin bounded to his side as he ventured into the village with Jaken leading A-Un by his reigns.<p>

"Hn," he simply replied.

Jaken contended, "Of course he has, you ungrateful girl!"

In response to Jaken's uncouth behavior, Lord Sesshomaru stepped on him instead of aound him on his way to greet Rin. Jaken squawked underneath his lord's foot.

"Rin. Have you fared well?" Sesshomaru wondered if she was comfortably settled into the village yet.

"Yes! Everyone is very kind to me." She clasped her hands together below her waist, smiling brightly. "Everyone is so welcoming, and they help me with all I need. It's easy to live here. I even live with Lady Kaede near all of my friends."

"Hn."

Rin looked down at the grass unsurely, then back up at her lord. "Will we be going on a trip this time?"

"Yes," he simply replied as he walked.

After a few more steps, Rin added, "And I can still decide where we get to go?"

"Yes," he simply stated again.

Rin was beside herself. "Yay! I think I know where I want to go." As she exclaimed it, she threw her arms open wide, spun, then tripped over her own foot, smacking face-first hard into the ground. She rolled over onto her back whining, "Ow…" and sat up.

Sesshomaru was already in front of her. He knelt down to her level and Rin could already feel the scrape on her forehead. The blood was about to trickle into her eye, and she winced feeling it coming, but Sesshomaru quickly licked it up before it hit its mark.

Rin giggled hysterically. "Why did you lick me!"

Sesshomaru only stood, narrowing his eyes in disapproval of her amusement in him.

"I forgot; it's because you're a dog-demon! You're just like a puppy," Rin snickered some more; it wasn't the first time he had done something like this.

Sesshomaru growled warningly, chin raised condescendingly.

Rin covered her mouth and giggled again. "Sorry." She knew he hated that comparison.

The blood was trickling down into her eye again, so Sesshomaru told her, "You can't be bleeding before I take you on this long trip. Go and take care of that."

She smiled compliantly, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" and she ran back to Kaede's hut.

While the old priestess bandaged her up, Rin explained, "Kaede, I'm leaving with Lord Sesshomaru now. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Alright, Rin." Kaede already knew about this plan from previous conversations with her. "Make sure you have enough things packed up for your trip."

"I will!" she smiled excitedly then gathered up her things to leave.

* * *

><p>These trips became a regular habit, and Sesshomaru held the decency of uttering more words to her than he was normally accustomed to. The journeys would usually last only a couple of days, depending on the trip, and he would try and take Rin wherever she wanted every time.<p>

Sesshomaru took her to the mountains, the beach, and the snow over the course of his next visits, all of them starting with a habitual question about her well-being, _"Were you good?" "Did you fare well?" "Have you settled into the village yet?" _He would also occasionally present her with his customary gifts—a fancy folding fan Jaken found in a demolished village invaded by demons, shoes (though Rin never wore shoes, she gratefully accepted them anyway), a ribbon for her hair, a hanging scroll with a painting. Most of these items came from the demons he killed. Eventually he found her a trunk to put it all in and it became Rin's favorite gift because she could keep everything Sesshomaru had ever given to her in it, treasuring them more than anything. On days back in the village when she was missing him, she could just peek into the box and remember all of the trips they'd been on. She even kept her old white and orange checkered kimono in it. It was the first gift she had ever received from Sesshomaru.

Though these trips were short, and didn't always happen, Rin enjoyed and appreciated them more than anything. When she wanted to go somewhere, he took her where she wanted to simply because she asked for it.

He'd occasionally let her climb up onto his shoulders to reach or see something high up. Today he did so when she asked to pick the pink sakura blossoms from the trees. Another time he did so to help her see the shooting stars they had spotted. Another time it was for a meteor shower they caught in the sky. On the trip to the beach, she had climbed up into his arms to better feel the moist breeze blowing past them as they peered up into the nighttime sky.

Very often Rin would sprawl out on her stomach, holding her face up with her elbows, kicking her legs as she told him stories. She'd fall asleep on his lap or knee while he rested against a tree or a boulder, after telling him a long expressive story, exhausting her hands and face muscles, talking about her time in the village with her friends.

Unintentionally, Rin would innocently insult Jaken, simply by stating the truth, and he would predictably become mad, never failing to yell at her when he disapproved of something. Sesshomaru would unhesitantly punish Jaken every time for being so insolent toward the little girl, but she continued on happily like she always did, playing with Jaken though he was not amused by it.

If a demon ever appeared, Sesshomaru would command Jaken to protect Rin. In a fluster Jaken would obey out of fear that his lord would kill him if she got hurt. Sesshomaru would always slay the demon with ease and Rin would watch him with awe as he simply met her eyes with his expressionless gaze while replacing his sword.

Whenever Sesshomaru would start to leave without announcing it, she would run up next to him, with that bright smile of hers, and continue skipping on next him. She'd follow him around everywhere with that dance in her step and he'd always stroll on idly with precision. Apathetically, he would tread next to A-Un, with Rin and Jaken riding atop. Rin always took heed to feed and care for the creature with mindfulness and attentiveness throughout their trips, and she always did so lovingly.

Sesshomaru would often bring her through fields of flowers—sometimes even through her favorite of giant sunflowers—and she would pick selective little bouquets from the smaller breeds of floras. Rin would still continue her scavenge for food (just as she always did) in the gardens and fields of the villages they passed by, picking melons, potatoes, and other fruits and vegetables.

She would approach Sesshomaru optimistically whenever she found something neat to tell him or show him. She would whisper secrets in his ear, and squeeze his fur boa with playfulness, leading him on to the rivers and ponds they passed so he could hold her up on his knee allowing her to hang over and peek in at the frogs and fish in the waters. She would kiss him on the cheek when she was grateful for something (though he never showed reciprocation or appreciation for them at all) and she'd hug him with love while he was sitting down, and he'd just simply allow it. Upon taking her to the snow, he sat idly by as she danced and played in the icy landscape while the frosty flakes came down.

They built fires at night and sometimes she'd fall asleep in his arms after holding him for so long, and he'd just let her it since it was a simple way to protect her at night. Sometimes he'd take her to open clearings when it was dark, to dance among the fireflies, and he would stand there in passive observation as Jaken glared unamusingly.

If she ever sleepwalked away from them (though usually she crawled) he would stand up, fetch her, and carry her back over to them, all without waking her—like retrieving a lost puppy. During the day, if she ever fell asleep in inconvenient places, he'd simply pick her up and place her atop of A-Un, where she could rest undisturbed no matter where they traveled. Sesshomaru never usually slept—as a demon he didn't need as much—mostly he just rested, so his ears and nose missed nothing. He was always alerted when Rin was awry.

Tonight Rin was shuttering and whimpering in her sleep. He glanced over to her distress submissively.

"Mama… Papa…" she whimpered. "Lord Sesshomaru, please help."

To the sound of his name he stood, ambled over, and leisurely knelt down by her side. He put his hand on her and gently spoke, "Rin."

She burst awake from her nightmare, sitting up in a startled gasp. She scanned the forest in a panic, breathing heavily and strained, facing the opposite direction from Sesshomaru, so she was unaware of his presence. She shuddered and quivered, looking as if she were ready to make a run for it.

Sesshomaru stated with composure, "Rin. Look at me."

She turned to his voice urgently. "Lord Sesshomaru…?" A tear formed in her eye as she melted with relief.

"It was just a dream," he confirmed to her. "It's over now."

Then decisively she jumped into his arms with her full-on tears. He gazed down at her indifferently, permitting her to do as she pleased as he let her cry against his chest.

Rin was mumbling into his armor. "I was so scared," she sobbed, "I saw those bandits attack my family again… And then those wolves came and tried to eat me."

He said to her, "You were having a nightmare."

Rin only sniffled and shook in his arms.

Sesshomaru stood, picking Rin up with him, and carried her back to where he was sitting before. Rin continued to nuzzle into his chest, eyes still wet, and he peered down at her little body as he sat back down, watching as she, with ease, comfortingly and slowly fell back into sleep in his arms.

Later, Sesshomaru was disturbed from his rest by the recognition that Rin felt unusually warm. And it was only accelerating. With a simple touch to her skin she was burning up. Without even touching her body, she radiated with heat.

His touch seemed to wake her and she opened her eyes weakly and sleepily. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

When he peered down at her sleepy-eyed red face, he knew it. She was sick. She looked so helpless and weak with her sad little pout. He wasn't used to dealing with sickness, so he didn't realize it earlier even when he could sense a difference in her body's aura.

"I don't feel good…" she finally stated.

Sesshomaru felt the poor child unfortunate that she had already woken up once from a nightmare and now she had again from a heavy fever. "We'll take you back to the village tomorrow. For now, get some sleep." He gazed back up at the starry night sky.

She nodded her head groggily then curled back into his arms and fell back to sleep. He found himself gently squeezing her shoulder with regard and consideration.

Nearing morning, but before the sun came up, Rin rolled onto his fur boa and asked woozily, "Lord Sesshomaru, what if one day you and I got married?"

Excusing the odd question because of her sickness, Sesshomaru was unenthusiastic, cocking an eyebrow at her challengingly.

She grinned with sickly closed eyes, without shame and added, "Oh wait, I forgot—sorry. I mean '_mates_'."

He briefly imagined uniting himself with a human before blotting the absurd and abominable notion out, as Rin innocently imagined having a giant cuddly dog-demon as a pet for the rest of her life.

When she came to sorts, Sesshomaru helped Rin onto A-Un, and somehow upon her arrival to the saddle, she hurt herself.

She softly breathed out in pain from a splinter in her finger.

He jumped gracefully into the sky and landed elegantly next to her on A-Un's saddle. He knelt down to her level, and with careful claws, he enabled to reaching for the splinter in her skin.

But Rin gasped before he even touched her. "Don't make it hurt more!"

He looked at her questioningly then back down to her tiny wound. Regardless of her warning, he plucked the sliver from her skin with ease.

Rin melted with relief. "_Oh_ thank you, Lord Sesshomaru…"

Still gripping her hand, as a small bead of blood accumulated from the tiny opening, he quickly leaned over and swiftly licked it up. She giggled at his dog-like behavior then went on to resting upon A-Un's saddle due to her sickly fatigue.

Upon returning Rin to the village, Sesshomaru crossed by InuYasha relaxing in his favorite tree, and with scowls, they each made eye contact with the other.

"Sesshomaru…" he grumbled.

"_InuYasha_," he glared.

Rin stumbled into Kaede's hut, and knowing the sick girl was in good hands, Sesshomaru soared back into the sky, followed by Jaken and A-Un, and left.

* * *

><p>Months had passed, and some of the older women were sitting around Kaede's hut, talking.<p>

"Sango, have you picked out a midwife yet?" a village woman chatted with Sango, wearing a friendly grin.

"Oh, yes," Sango replied happily, about five months pregnant now. "Kaede of course. And I was thinking about asking Rin. I first helped deliver a baby at about her age, and I think it'd be nice if she had a chance to be involved in helping with mine."

Another woman appeared concerned suddenly. "You know, Rin was orphaned so young, I doubt anyone has ever talked to her about…_that_." She looked to Kaede, as if to ask the old woman if she already had.

"I certainly have not," Kaede established. "But, this is why she is here with us. So we can help her grow up among humans as normal as possible. I suppose she needs this talk, just like everyone does."

"How should we do it? Should we do it together?" another lady wondered inquiringly.

"No, no, no…" Kaede disagreed. "That may be too awkward. Just one-on-one."

"Who should do it?" she asked.

"Let's have Sango do it," the old priestess looked to the young woman. "She's the one that wants Rin as a midwife. Plus, you are closest to Rin. You'll be a good role model, like a mother to her. It will be perfect."

"Oh… Okay…" Sango agreed hesitantly. "I've never done something like that before… What if I do it wrong?" she worried.

"You'll be fine."

Sometime later, Sango left to go find Rin and attempt to have this conversation with her. She found the young girl playing with some of the other village children, including Shippo.

Sango politely interrupted the ruckus, "Hey, Rin?"

She popped her little head up in the middle of their game. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if we could go for a walk? Woman-to-woman. I have some important big-girl questions to ask you." Sango indicated by holding her rounding stomach.

" 'Big-girl' questions?" Shippo teased. "What are you, Sango—Rin's mom?"

"Well, if she needs a motherly figure in her life, then yes," Sango retorted confidently.

Feeling valuable, Rin smiled eagerly, and joined Sango for a walk. "Okay! I'll come."

They began walking toward the farmlands into a more open area where less people thrived. They traveled a path lined with no homes that displayed the wide vast expanse of the rice fields on either side of them. Occasionally a horse and carriage would pull past them on the road.

"So, as a growing girl, I'm sure you have some important questions about life," Sango began as they strolled. "You're about nine now, right?"

"That's right," Rin smiled, speaking bubbly like she always did.

"When I was about the same age as you, my mother had this talk with me."

Rin cocked her head curiously, that happy smile never leaving her face.

"It's about something you will one day share with someone you really care about," Sango stated.

"Like with Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked so innocently.

Sango blushed. "Oh, my…" She wondered if she could really do this after all. "No, I don't think so." Though she _really_ didn't think so. Sango paused for a moment, processing the audacity of Rin's comment, and her blissful ignorance to it all.

Then Rin was quite embarrassed when Sango explained everything to her.

The little girl remembered back to that comment she made to Jaken so many months ago, about wanting to be Sesshomaru's mate. Suddenly the little demon's reaction made so much more sense now. And the comment she made to Sesshomaru that night she was sick seemed all that much more appalling. She quickly got over it though, because he never brought it back up anyway. Knowing the apathy of Sesshomaru, he probably already forgot.

"That being said," Sango began again, "would you like to do me the honor of being one of my midwives?"

Rin gasped excitedly, a wide smile spreading across her face. "And help you deliver the baby when it comes? Yes! I would very much love that!"

"Well, great! Thank you, Rin. I first helped deliver a baby at your age. I think this is the perfect time for you, too. I'm really happy I'll have your support during my time of need."

Rin hugged her. "Of course, Sango! I love babies."

Rin felt enlightened as they walked back together, slowly feeling more entitled to womanhood, now knowing how everything about her female body worked. Sango reassured Rin that if she ever had any other questions on the topic, to come straight to her and she would answer any of them. Rin felt like an older person, looking at things in a deeper more profound way, viewing life just that much more differently. Her mind crept to curious places, pondering the various experiences her life would hold as she grew older. It was common knowledge that 16 was a reasonable age for marriage. Rin contemplated on that upcoming part of her life and what it would entail, including the intimate part of the relationship she would share with her future husband.

And when she first saw Sesshomaru again, she almost blushed and turned away, embarrassed just to look at him. But Sesshomaru clearly couldn't care less about the comments she made to him in the past. It wasn't as if he could see right through her now and know she knew this intriguing rite-of-passage. So she got over it quickly. Nothing was different; everything was exactly the same between them. And she knew she shouldn't feel ashamed. Everyone else lived life perfectly normal after learning these life details. Nobody else was embarrassed for knowing them or made a big deal about it. Rin was just immediately excited to see him, acting as she always did, remaining precisely as happy as ever, filled with her admiration, pure concern, giggles, teeming laughter, desire for his attention, and her complete, innocent, and unconditional love.

* * *

><p>Eventually the time came around where Sango was about ready to give birth. Her belly was so huge it looked like it was about to pop.<p>

Rin prepared herself in every way possible, asking many questions to Sango and Kaede periodically, making sure she was prepared for every situation when the time came. Though Kaede informed her she would mostly be an assistant, Rin found it important she knew everything beforehand. She even planned to be available for Sango if her water happened to break in the middle of the night.

Which it did.

Kaede and Rin woke up to Miroku leading Sango into their hut, waddling uncomfortably and breathing heavily, gripping her belly firmly.

"Come lie down, Sango," Kaede helped the laboring woman to a prepared area on the floor. "Rin, go fetch the towels and boil the water. Get the bucket for cool water, too."

"Yes, Lady Kaede." Rin jumped into action immediately.

"Miroku, you'll have to wait outside," Kaede held her door flap open for him.

"Yes, yes. I know." He went outside. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Of course we will."

Sango was in labor for quite some time. Rin continually dabbed her forehead with a cool wet cloth, and whenever they felt the warmed water was getting too cold, Rin would start the fire again and keep it at a good temperature. They needed it to bathe and clean the baby in the wooden tub when the time came.

Eventually, as daylight began breaking, the time came to push, and Rin held Sango's hand, and Kaede caught the baby.

"It's a beautiful, baby girl," Kaede held the crying child up to show the new mother.

Sango smiled faintly. "Our first child. Where is Miroku, where is he?"

Then she wailed in pain again.

"What's happening, Lady Kaede?" Rin asked worriedly.

"There is another!" Kaede informed her. "Here, Rin. Take the baby."

Rin hurried over with a towel and wrapped the baby in her arms. The cord was not cut yet, so she stayed near Sango's body.

"You're doing fine, Sango. Keep pushing," Kaede coached.

The baby came out and Kaede caught it. "Another girl," she stated.

But this one wasn't crying.

"Kaede, why isn't she crying?" Sango began panicking.

"Sango…I am so sorry," Kaede began with much remorse.

Rin saw it; the umbilical cord wrapped around the little girl's neck. Kaede was already quickly untangling it, but it seemed it was too late.

Sango wailed again, but this time it was not in pain, it was in grieving bereavement. "Give her to me," Sango bawled. "Let me hold her."

Kaede grabbed a towel with her free arm and wrapped the lifeless baby girl in the cloth and handed her to Sango.

Rin was still holding the living baby, tears in her eyes. "Kaede…is she really dead?" she barely whispered.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, child."

Sango held the deceased baby firmly to her chest and continued to sob.

Rin stood up determinedly. "Kaede, take her." She handed the living baby girl to the priestess.

"Where are you going, Rin?"

"I'll be right back." And Rin ran out of the hut eagerly.

* * *

><p>InuYasha had been pretty jaded lately since Kagome was trapped on the other side of the well, but he took care to acknowledge his friends at this time. He sat around with Miroku, some distance from the hut, waiting for his baby to be born.<p>

Then suddenly, InuYasha stood, and Miroku did the same almost just as soon as he did, when they could no longer hear Sango's labor pains and instead heard distraught sounds of lamentation. InuYasha could already smell the cause of her emotional turmoil. He ran to the hut with Miroku immediately, right after Rin had run out.

"Sango, what is going on?" Miroku came in worriedly, and his eyes widened with immediate understanding when he saw the scene.

"I'm so sorry, Miroku…" InuYasha muttered with real sympathy and concern. He didn't bother addressing Sango; she was wailing too loudly and wasn't paying attention to anything else anyway.

The minutes dragged on, and InuYasha had no idea what to do. Kaede seemed to have everything handled, Miroku was comforting Sango, and InuYasha just felt like dead-weight. He couldn't do anything about this situation, and he felt bad being in the way. After a while of hanging around, InuYasha returned to the well to wait for Kagome, hopelessly.

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaruuuu! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out in the forest. "Lord Sesshomaruuu!"<p>

Realizing it was probably much too pointless, he wasn't scheduled to arrive for at least a few more days, she dropped to her knees with a grief-stricken flop and gave up.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she whined quietly to herself in melancholy despondence, staring down to the grass near to full tears.

Suddenly she heard the disturbance of wind and looked up, and there was Lord Sesshomaru, landing gracefully from the sky to the ground right in front of her.

"Oh! My lord!" Rin stood and bounded toward him, throwing her arms around his leg desperately.

He looked down at the small girl indifferently. "What is it, Rin?" He silenced Tenseiga with his hand as it started to pulsate and rattle at his hip.

She looked up at him in urgency, "It's Sango, Lord Sesshomaru! She just gave birth! To twins! But one of them didn't make it and she died."

Lord Sesshomaru gradually looked up toward the village at his own leisured pace of contemplation, realizing what was causing the fuss from Tenseiga. He could smell the scent of birth and new life and the slightest hint of fresh death. He had already smelled the scent of birth around Rin, knowing she helped in the delivery, and it made him even more content with his decision to leave her in the village. She was experiencing much needed human experiences, experiences she would have never been able to get if she continued travelling with him.

"Come on! Please, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin grabbed one of his clawed long-fingered hands, and with her little body, started trying pulling him.

He took a few willful steps forward from her weak human tug, then politely regained the rights to his own hand and promised her, "I will see to it," as he unhurriedly began heading toward the village.

When they entered the village, Rin didn't need to tell Sesshomaru where to go. He could smell it. And with his usual poised demeanor, he ignored all looks directed at him from passing villagers as he gained distance to the scent. He could hear the cries of Sango and the meaningless words of comfort Miroku was lovingly trying to give her, but there were no words to comfort Sango right now.

When Lord Sesshomaru entered the hut uninvited, Miroku was urging Sango, "But Sango, my dear, you really should relax. And rest. You just gave birth, and—"

But they both stopped and looked up to the tall silver-haired demon that just entered the hut.

Sango was clutching the lifeless baby in her arms, Miroku lovingly cradling the other one that was living.

"Sesshomaru…?" Sango barely uttered with wide-eyes, evidence of the pain-stricken grief all over her face.

The presence of Lord Sesshomaru's pride and indifference was nothing the couple could bear right now. They would have rebuked such an act of rudely entering the room without permission or announcement, during such a distressing and delicately heart-rending event in their lives, but they knew they desperately required a skill he possessed right at this very moment. And they knew that was the only reason he came into the village and walked in here unannounced. So they didn't rebuke his entry at all. They could even see the little girl responsible peeking through the hanging bamboo flap of the doorway behind him.

"Know that it only works once," Sesshomaru told the couple as he clutched the hilt of Tenseiga. It had been continually pulsating at his belt since he arrived, restless and ready, urging him to use it.

"Oh, please, Lord Sesshomaru," Sango begged.

"Once is all we'll need," Miroku promised.

Miroku carefully laid the living baby on Sango's lap and gently took the dead baby from her arms. Sango eyed the lifeless child desperately as she watched her husband lay the baby on the mat in front of the demon lord, scoot back, and wait before the child on his knees.

Lord Sesshomaru's indifferent expression of apathy to this situation never changed, even as he pulled Tenseiga from his side and searched for the little minions of the underworld over the infant's corpse. And there they were. He smirked the only condescending smirk he had when he was about to send an enemy to oblivion.

In one skilled slash, the underworld demons around the infant were cut and destroyed, and the child instantly started crying, as if it had just been born at that moment.

"She's alive," Miroku breathed as he bundled up the child and took her in his arms.

"Miroku, please, bring her to me." Sango's stressful expression was finally gone, replaced with a face of tranquility—evidence she had finally relaxed.

Rin was absolutely reassured and ecstatic, her little hands clasped together under her chin in adoration and relief for the little baby.

Sango clutched both of her twins in each arms, smiling down to them in awe and happiness as new mothers did, and a tear of gratitude and joy strolled down her tired face.

Sesshomaru replaced his sword and was already leaving.

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru," Sango called out.

He stopped at the door, but he did not turn around.

"Thank you…" she breathed so gratefully.

He paused before he grunted, "Hn," then continued on his way out the doorway.

He was heading back to where he came from when Rin was instantly by his side again, following him along in a skip.

"Lord Sesshomaru! That was so noble of you! You saved Sango's baby." And Rin consciously dropped her eagerness when she said reverently, "I think that was very honorable of you. You are so brave and kind."

Besides a glance of acknowledgement he didn't say anything to her compliment as he continued on at his measured pace.

Rin smiled, pleased, as she persisted on her way next to him.

They reached the edge of the woods, when Lord Sesshomaru turned to the young girl and told her, "Be good, Rin," then jumped off into the sky and gracefully glided away.

Rin waved goodbye to him wearing such a delighted grin then returned to the village.

She danced back to Kaede's hut, contemplating her progress on growing up. Even though she was still relatively the same size as she was a year ago, she felt much older. She just helped deliver Sango's babies, then aided in the effort to save one when it died. She felt like a true woman now. She knew more things. She really felt like she was growing up and gaining new experiences she never would have gained if she was traveling amongst demons. She felt ready to assist in delivering more babies and knew it would help prepare her one day for when she would have a child of her own.

Rin entered Kaede's hut with a wide smile that matched her glowing aura of cheerfulness.

Sango stopped Rin with words when she entered through the door. "Rin. Thank you… Thank you for bringing Sesshomaru here and asking him to do that for us." She leaned against Miroku while still lying down on her mat.

"Of course, Sango! I wouldn't have just let that go when my best friend has the ability to bring others back from the dead." Rin paused then added, "So what are you going to name them?"

"Well, we had already decided on Toshie if we were going to have a girl." Sango looked down at the twins in her arms with adoration. "But we weren't expecting twins…"

Miroku joined in, "So since this lucky child just made it through the worst, and was saved by Sesshomaru's grace, we think we will name her Rena, meaning 'reborn'."

"Those are beautiful names," Rin smiled upon Toshie and Rena.

Sango gazed upon Rin and thought of her thoughtfulness and grace. "Rin, you are wonderful," she stated with loveliness.

Rin lifted her head with a shy simper. "Lord Sesshomaru is the wonderful one. Not me," she smiled happily, completely believing of her own words.

Sango let out a short, light giggle. "I don't know, Rin. I doubt he would have done this if you didn't ask him first. Even if he knew about it."

Sango was pretty sure Sesshomaru still had sour feelings toward her for risking Rin's life in order to save Miroku back when they defeated Naraku with Kagome.

"He still would have," Rin grinned insistently.

* * *

><p>Later that day, InuYasha ventured back into the village without any success at the Bone Eater's Well. He ran into Miroku, and the monk immediately told his half-demon friend the wonderful news of what happened earlier that day.<p>

"Sesshomaru, huh?" InuYasha began indolently. "I thought I smelt his scent in the air. I wouldn't suppose Rin had anything to do with it?"

"Rin believes Sesshomaru can do no wrong. But yes. She had everything to do with it."

"Hm. I wonder if Rin still would have helped Sango if she didn't ask her to be a midwife first. Good thing Sango asked her. Otherwise Rin wouldn't have been so attached."

"I _heard_ that, InuYasha!" Sango called out firmly from inside Kaede's hut.

"Rin would have done it anyway," Miroku added covertly to InuYasha.

"Oh, yes. I definitely would have," Rin stated behind them.

They were unaware of her presence until now and turned to her. She was caring a little basket of food, clearly on her way to bring it in to Sango.

"Don't you see?" Rin continued to explain to them. "Sesshomaru_ is_ the good guy. He always does good deeds. He is the greatest hero in the world…" She seemed to have stars in her eyes as she stared off into the distance admiringly.

"Wow, someone's obsessed." Shippo commented quietly to everyone else.

"No kidding," Miroku added with quiet but teasing humor. "It must be torture for her to wait for all those visits from him."

"Hold on, Rin." InuYasha stood in front of her assertively. "I really don't understand all of this adoration. What do you see in that self-righteous bastard anyway? He's in no way a friendly person, on top of the fact that he's a powerful, deadly demon."

"I know he cares about me," Rin debated with a smile as she began walking back toward Kaede's hut.

InuYasha followed her and groaned. "Oh yeah? Well, how do you _know_ he cares about you, huh? He never expresses anything but his desire to kill."

"Well, I _do_ know," Rin stated confidently as she entered the hut. "He only wants what's best for me, and that's why I'm here in the village. Now he brings me gifts and visits me, so I know that means he doesn't want me out of his life." They both looked to where Sango sat resting and nursing both of her babies against the wall of Kaede's home.

"I don't think that really shows anything," InuYasha argued. "Maybe that was his way of getting rid of you."

"Oh stop lecturing her, InuYasha," Sango interrupted as Rin brought the basket of food over to her. "You know she's right. How many times was Sesshomaru prepared to hurt anyone, including us, for the prospect of Rin's life?"

Rin smiled up at InuYasha. "See. Sango knows." She set the basket down and contently walked over to the side of the house she normally liked to sit. She felt no offense by InuYasha's reluctance because she knew it simply stemmed from his difficulty to accept the fact that Sesshomaru could possibly care for any humans at all—not just her alone.

"Besides," Sango continued to InuYasha, "didn't you know? Sesshomaru saved Rin with Tenseiga when they first met. And he actually tried again later, a second time, but discovered it only works on a person once."

InuYasha immediately became angrily confused by this. "Wait. How the hell would know this, Sango?"

"Kohaku told me a little bit about it before he left," Sango explained. "Then when Rin and I got closer, she gave me more details."

InuYasha wasn't buying it. He turned to Rin accusingly. "That can't be true. Why the hell did he try to save you? What made you so significant?"

Rin explained their story. "I found him wounded in the forest near the village I was living in at the time. I tried to bring him food and water, but he wouldn't take it. It surprised him when he made me smile, then my village got attack by wolf-demons and they killed me."

InuYasha immediately recognized that was Koga and his pack, because he was there that day in that village and was the reason Sesshomaru was wounded in that forest.

Rin continued, "Lord Sesshomaru found me dead in the road and decided to save me. He didn't say a word, he just walked away, but I followed him and he let me. Master Jaken said he was only 'testing' Tenseiga, but I know it was because I was nice to him when he was hurt. Lord Sesshomaru is the most amazing person I've ever met."

InuYasha was still annoyed and unconvinced. "Okay, sure. But Sango said he saved you _twice_?"

"Yeah. Another time right after Kohaku joined us. Lord Sesshomaru visited his mother to help master Tenseiga, but a hound from the underworld came and killed me. He tried to save me, but it wouldn't work, so his mother had to save me with a similar ability she has through this necklace she owns."

"Keh," InuYasha only scoffed, turning from her obnoxiously. "Regardless, it still doesn't explain why the hell he let you follow him around all this time. Were you really the first person he ever saved with Tenseiga?"

"As far as I know, yeah," Rin beamed.

"_Look_, InuYasha," Sango interrupted. "I _just_ gave birth. To _twins_. I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop fighting with Rin and just accept the fact that it's all true. Though you're right—Sesshomaru isn't verbally expressive about it—but it should be obvious to at least _us_ that he cares about her. He was simply curious that day he rescued her, then found he actually liked her company."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. He had just about enough of this conversation.

_Rin crawled up to Master Jaken not long after she was saved by Tenseiga and muttered her first words ever to the group, "What's…your name?" _

"_It speaks!" Jaken exclaimed, jumping out of his resting place._

_She already knew Lord Sesshomaru's name because the little green demon had already obsessively stated it so many times. "I'm Rin." She looked over to Lord Sesshomaru carefully. "Thank you for saving me."_

_He didn't reply to her._

_This silver-haired demon was the only reason she built up the courage to speak again after all this time, ever since she became mute from witnessing her family being viciously murdered right in front of her. _

_Jaken told her, "I am Master Jaken and this is Lord Sesshomaru. I have no idea why my lord saved you, but you best be on your way, girl. Shoo! Shoo!"_

"_Let her be," Sesshomaru commanded lowly without even looking at them._

_Jaken was stunned flabbergasted. _

_Rin giggled. "Sorry, Master Jaken. I won't be in the way, I promise."_

_Jaken folded his arms and grumbled to himself negatively._

_Rin looked over to the demon lord who saved her life. He stood away from them, staring over a cliff. He was so handsome and tall. She could tell he was strong too, and she knew she would always feel safe in his presence. She walked up to him timidly. "Lord Sesshomaru, while you two stop and rest here, do you mind if I go visit a village and pick up some food?"_

_He didn't answer her. He turned and leisurely headed for A-Un, pulling open a pouch at the two-headed demon's side and tossed Rin a few coins. "Here. Buy yourself of a new kimono. Yours looks old."_

_Rin lit up, clutching the money. "Wow, thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" And she skipped off in the direction of the town._

_Jaken gawked at the scene in shock. He immediately expressed his astonished disapproval, "My lord, why are you coddling this small human girl?! And waiting for her to come back? Why aren't we just leaving her there?!"_

"_Jaken," Sesshomaru said so sternly._

"_Eh…?" Jaken was now fearful._

"_Silence. Or I'll kill you."_

_Jaken widened his eyes in a panicked scramble, reluctantly abstaining from delving into the subject further._

"_And Jaken," Sesshomaru continued._

"_Er…yes? M'lord."_

"_Go with her and make sure she is not attacked again."_

"_But m'lord!"_

_Sesshomaru threw a rock at his head._

_Jaken obeyed and said nothing else of it the rest of the day. He even made sure to complement Rin's new orange and white checkered kimono in front of Lord Sesshomaru when they returned, hoping to appease his strange actions of late._

So despite InuYasha's doubtfulness, Rin knew Lord Sesshomaru cared about her.

* * *

><p>Toshie and Rena were now over one year old. Rin sat down and played with the little girls with short cropped hair and bangs cut like their mother. Toshie wore a pink kimono and Rena wore a lime green, each with red obis tied at their waists and bows knotted in the back. Sango had agreed to train Rin in the arts of demon-slaying when she was free if Rin helped babysit her two twin girls when she needed it. Rin had happily complied.<p>

As Rin was growing up, she thought long and hard about her need to train to defend herself, for she never wanted Lord Sesshomaru to feel like he ever needed to drop her off in a village again. She was continually preparing herself for the day she would became a woman and could choose to leave with him once more. She already sustained herself, knew how to get her own food, and now she was learning how to better protect herself by Sango. Rin was becoming quite independent—more so than she already was. She already knew what her choice would be the day she would be given the option to travel with Sesshomaru again, and he would only have to protect her as company if wanted, not as a necessity.

Though now, Sango recently found out she was pregnant again, so they had to put Rin's training on hold. Sango was about four months along now and wasn't quite starting to show yet.

Before Sango went out to meet her husband today after his long trip of demon-slaying with InuYasha, she asked Rin to help her do the girls' hair this morning. Rin happily did so. She always liked adding little ponies to their hair like hers, only doing theirs on the back of their heads instead of on the side, tying them back with a tiny hair cord.

"How was demon slaying?" Sango smiled at InuYasha and Miroku as they meandered back into town.

"It took us awhile to find another town in need, but we finally did," Miroku informed.

InuYasha was distracted and jaded, leaning his expanded Tetsusaiga idly over his shoulder.

Suddenly their attention was averted to the wolf-demon desperately running into the village followed by his slower consorts Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Koga?" Sango noticed questioningly.

Koga ran up to the group but stopped in his tracks upon looking at Sango's body. "Whoa." He placed a hand on his hip as he stood before her, scrutinizing her up and down. "Demon slayer. Are you pregnant?"

Sango glared at him, and it was as if fire would burst from her eyes. "What's it to ya?"

He backed up. "Yeesh, sorry. You just look sort of fatter."

"So I'm fat now?!"

Koga looked scared enough to run. "Eh—!"

"Okay. Calm down now, Sango," Miroku calmly intervened. "You are not fat. He knew you were pregnant. That's why he asked that first."

"Whatever," Sango murmured. "I'm not even that far along." She glared at the wolf-demon.

"Anyway, so where's Kagome?" Koga looked around frantically. "It's urgent! I need to talk to her."

InuYasha's ears twitched to that comment. "What's it to you? _Skinny_ _wolf_." He glared perniciously, directly at the demon wolf.

"It doesn't matter to you, mutt-face," he brushed InuYasha off. "Just, where is she?"

"Well, too bad for you she isn't here," InuYasha stated boorishly, not letting anyone else speak.

"When will she return?" he asked eagerly.

"Like I'd ever tell you!" InuYasha barked.

Sango stepped in cautiously. "Koga… Kagome's been gone for over two years."

"_That_ long?" Koga was astonished by this information. The few other times he had run into InuYasha and his gang since the defeat of Naraku, he just assumed he missed Kagome's visits. "What happened to her?"

They briefly explained to Koga what happened to the well and Kagome.

With hands on his hips, Koga gloomily examined the ground and kicked up some dirt with one of his heals, acceptingly. "I guess it can't be helped then…"

Shippo popped over Sango's shoulder. "What can't be helped?"

Koga straightened nonchalantly. "My marriage to Ayame."

"You two are finally getting married?" Sango smiled genuinely for him. "How wonderful!"

Ginta agreed, "Right? That's what we were telling him!" He was Koga's companion with the gray hair and a black tuft in the front.

Hakkaku jumped in and encouraged his leader, "Just settle down and marry her already, Koga! Don't make her wait any longer." He was the bald one with the white mohawk.

Koga sighed. "I was hoping Kagome could stop the wedding…" he informed the group. "And tell Ayame that my heart is hers. But if Kagome hasn't returned…"

"Hey, wolf boy!" InuYasha finally jumped in front of him and confronted Koga. "What makes you think Kagome would profess her love to _you_?!"

Koga became challenging. "Because she loves me! That's why!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" InuYasha took an aggressive step closer to him. "When has she ever done anything to suggest that she _loves_ you?"

"All of time! Keeping you from me, giving me food, saving my life—I know you have nothing better!"

"Oh yeah?" InuYasha stood there seriously and confidently. "Before she left—she kissed me."

Koga's eyes shot wide. "She _kissed_ you?"

"That's right, wolf boy. So run along with your marriage with Ayame, because if Kagome ever returns, she won't be professing her love to _you_."

"So Kagome really did always have her heart set on you…" Koga stared up into the sky with a hand to the back of his head. Then he seemed to get over it immediately. "Well. Oh, well. No use crying over that. I suppose it was inevitable. At least I'll officially become the chief of the Wolf-Demon Tribe after this marriage. Let me know if Kagome ever comes back! See ya!" And he smiled smugly before he ran off.

Ginta and Hakkaku scrambled to keep up with his pace, even without the Shikon shards in Koga's legs any longer.

InuYasha pouted glaringly. "Keh. Stupid mangy wolf."

"InuYasha…" Sango approached him solemnly, "Kagome kissed you before she got trapped on the other side of the well?"

InuYasha turned to Sango with an expression of gravity and contemplation. "Yeah. When we were finally reunited—after each of our three-day excursions. But…" He looked away and didn't continue. Sango was about to say something else, but InuYasha brushed her off in a huff and walked away from everyone dolefully.

"Oh, InuYasha…" Sango sighed for the half-demon.

Shippo and Miroku agreed with the same look of pity in InuYasha's direction.

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin danced right up to him and hugged his leg. She was almost eleven-years-old now.<p>

He did not reciprocate the embrace, instead, he simply touched the crown of her head over her hair. "Rin, have you been good?"

"Yes!" she beamed.

"Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru hit him on the head without even a glance at the little demon.

"Oh! Yes!" Jaken clumsily and sporadically scrambled into place as if he had been knocked over and shattered across the ground.

His edgy, jumpy personality was the result of his deep desire to please Sesshomaru, and it made Rin giggle every time it sent him into panics.

"In Lord Sesshomaru's stead I present to you a gift, Rin. From my lord." Jaken held it out.

"Another one so soon?" Rin politely held her hands together below her hips. "Thank you!" She untied the ribbon wrapped around the elaborate fabric and unfolded it. "It's beautiful…" she admired it with a bright grin.

It was a purple kimono with a few thick, lavender stripes throughout, and gold butterflies all over.

She smiled up at Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. "I'm going to go put it on."

Rin pranced back to Kaede's hut, quickly donned the new outfit, then returned to Sesshomaru's and Jaken's presence. "I love it so much," she announced gratefully.

"It suits you," Jaken allowed himself to say nicely.

Rin wasn't completely sure, but Lord Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to pleasantly agree with the little demon, even against his expressionless face.

Sesshomaru began walking on his way and Rin kept up with him, next to Jaken riding A-Un.

"So I was hoping we could go find one of the butterfly migrations," Rin proposed to Lord Sesshomaru, the designs on her new kimono reminding her of this. "Someone in the village told me they happen at this time of the year."

"Very well," Sesshomaru uttered.

Rin smirked to herself excitedly. She loved that he never denounced her suggestions, and he was always able to take her exactly where she wanted to go every time.

More importantly, Rin was astonished at how quickly he found a place with the migration. But then again, she wasn't; she knew Sesshomaru's nose could sniff out anything.

He brought her to a forest near a cliff that overlooked a gorge she couldn't see behind all the plants, and wherever she looked amongst the trees and bushes there were chrysalises everywhere, hundreds of them already opened, and more importantly, butterflies _everywhere_.

Rin spun in a circle, surrounded by the beauty and color of it all. "This is so amazing, Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you so much," she smiled at him thankfully, completely admiring the stunning scenery.

"What are you so grateful for?" Sesshomaru was leisurely sitting under a tree away from the one Jaken and A-Un were under. He seemed irritated yet informative. "You haven't even seen the migration yet."

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head puzzlingly. The butterflies continued to flutter all around her.

"You're missing it." He indicated to the gorge behind the bushes with a glance.

Rin ran to the bushes with a smile of excitement that there was more to see. "Oh, I can't see," she realized as she stood on her tiptoes, discovering that the foliage was just a little too high for her to look over.

Sesshomaru stood, sauntered over, and knelt down to her level and offered her his hand. She looked at it then smiled and took it. Sesshomaru carefully picked her up into his arms and showed her the view over the bushes. And there it was: the gorge filled with the migration of thousands and thousands of butterflies migrating west toward the mainland.

Rin's face lit up immediately. This was much more breathtaking than the cluster of butterflies fluttering around her in the forest. The butterflies seemed to flow in an intense wave through the gorge like a massive river. And held up in his arms, she felt like a tower overlooking the gorgeous scene.

"Wow, this is so incredible!" she chimed with bright mesmerization that matched the amazed expression on her face.

He simply continued to hold her as Rin gawked with animated eyes. After some time, she spotted a poor butterfly in the bush below her with a wounded wing. She watched it with perseverance as it struggled, but eventually, it conquered, and with a bit of effort, it made its way into the sky and flew away with the rest of them. Rin felt relieved and was confident it would safely make its journey with the rest of them.

However, the butterfly's little handicap suddenly reminded her of Sesshomaru.

She looked down at the demon below her. Rin initially knew Sesshomaru as a man with one arm (and she smiled to herself as she reminisced her first meeting with him) and right now he was holding her up with two arms. He earned the arm back when he became worthy for his new sword, Bakusaiga and she remembered how thrilled she was for him at that time and how different it was afterwards to see him use both appendages. His long kimono sleeve used to always hide the fact that it was missing, and only if one paid close enough attention was it noticeable that the sleeve was flat and hollow, always blowing in the wind, never moving as an arm should under the sleeve's hanging spot at his left side.

She was just delighted for him that he now had both his arms back. He looked nice with both of his arms. And not that it was ever a handicap for him in the first place; he was still an extremely powerful opponent against anyone even without it. She wondered how she would have handled losing an arm. She knew she wouldn't have handled it nearly as well and as elegantly as he did. She decided the ordeal, if it happened to her, would likely kill her. And if not, she'd at least be severely hindered the rest of her life. It was hardly something anyone could ever notice on Sesshomaru.

"Humans are so fragile," Rin began thinking out loud. "We're probably just like these butterflies to you. We don't live very long and we could be crushed so easily under your strength."

To Rin's comment, Sesshomaru saw she was distracted and done observing, so he set her back down and returned to where he was previously sitting. He never said a word to her.

But Jaken did. "Wait a minute," he stated under the tree he sat beneath. "I thought you said you would '_live_ _forever'_ with Lord Sesshomaru," he mocked her statement from the past.

Rin sat down next to him and leaned back on her hands as she teased back, "Come on, we both know _that's_ not realistic, Master Jaken." But she meant what she said.

He gave her a fully assertive and speculative look. _So she is maturing…_ "I wasn't sure you'd ever come to terms with it. I remember back to when you were younger and asked him if he'd remember you one day even after you died, but I could tell even then that you weren't letting go of your hope to one day discover some miraculous way to live as long as he will. But that is impossible."

Over the past couple of years, Rin understood how truly unrealistic "forever" with Sesshomaru really was. She knew she couldn't be with him for his whole life, but he could at least be with her for hers. She could live a full happy lifespan, have a family, grow old, and he would still be her dear friend. She would die an old woman and he'd barely look a few years older, but she knew she could be satisfied without eternity as long as Lord Sesshomaru remained her lifelong friend. She couldn't see why he would not. He didn't have a reason to leave her and it seemed he never would. She knew he cared too much about her.

"I know this. I'm not a little kid anymore with a wild imagination," Rin admitted without shame. She leaned forward over her knees where she sat, thoughtfully. "I'll at least live my full life with him in it, but you guys will have to go on without me once I'm gone." She stared across the way at the spot Sesshomaru was idly sitting by himself, looking at nothing in particular, with one of his arms resting atop his lifted knee. "I'm glad I will at least have you guys for the rest of my life…"

**A/N:**

** For anyone who doesn't know, the pronunciation of Toshie is (toh shee eh) and Rena is (reh naw).**

**Ep. References—**

**(1)**** InuYasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler** (Inu no Taisho asks a younger Sesshomaru if he has someone to protect, then he dies saving Izayoi and baby InuYasha)

**(2)**** Episode 35 of InuYasha "True Owner of the Great Sword"** (when Koga attacks Rin's village and kills her, then Sesshomaru saves her with Tenseiga)

**(3)**** Episode 9 of InuYasha: The Final Act "Sesshomaru in the Underworld"** (Kohaku's first real adventure with Sesshomaru after he joins them when Rin dies a second time)

**(4)**** Episode 26 of InuYasha: The Final Act "Toward Tomorrow" **(The kimono Rin is seen wearing in this episode is the one she is given in that last scene of this chapter)

**(5)**** Episode 17 of InuYasha: The Final Act "Magatsuhi's Evil Will"** (when Sesshomaru gets Bakusaiga and his arm back)

**(6)**** Episode ****162**** of InuYasha "Forever with Lord Sesshomaru" **(Rin tells Jaken she will live forever with Sesshomaru)


	4. Chapter 4 - When the Well Worked

**PART 2 - Kagome's Return**

Chapter 4

When the Well Worked

Now that the forest had completely grown back, InuYasha would often impulsively wander the woods alone until he found a quiet place to lie down in the grass to think of Kagome. He'd sullenly reminisce all of the significant adventures and experiences they endured together when she was here. He'd remember them and sigh with longing. He pondered their discovery of Kagome being the reincarnation Kikyo, all the times they stood up to Sesshomaru, upgrading Tetsusaiga, and defeating terrifying foes, like the Band of Seven and their main enemy Naraku.

He also recalled every time he travelled back with Kagome to her other-world. Her world was not as dangerous as it was here in the Feudal Era, but there were always important things she was rushing back there all the time to get done. "School." "Exams." "Grades." He wondered if that was what Kagome was doing over there right now. He wondered if that was why she never returned. Maybe she loved her other life more and didn't want anything to do with this one anymore. But…he wouldn't let himself believe it. He knew that was not true.

Even if it were true it wouldn't explain why the well wasn't working now. There had to be something else involved with its malfunction. At first he thought it was Naraku's wish, but when Kagome made the Jewel disappear forever, everything involved with the wish was reverted. He knew it wasn't because Kagome had died, because her world was much safer than this one. An untimely death didn't suit her and she was much stronger than most from her world anyway. She even put the finishing blow on the terrifying Naraku. So InuYasha knew she was still alive and well on the other side of the well in her time.

Consequently, every time he wished that the well would work again, he'd immediately feel guilty for ever wanting her to come back. He'd remember the pain in Kagome's mother's eyes. Then her grandpa's. Then her brother's. This was the reason he couldn't find himself to forget, accept, or get over the fact that Kagome had been gone for these past three years, because he'd just kept feeling guilty for _wanting_ her to return. And since he couldn't shirk those feelings, it was impossible to accommodate to the fact that she was gone, making him constantly depressed about it. Something important was missing from him.

InuYasha couldn't stand the loneliness; his significant other was gone. He'd miss her so much it hurt—hurt so much he'd ache. It helped knowing without a doubt in his mind that she missed him too, but regardless of that factor, he'd still lie there feeling like nothing without her. Like half of him was missing and never came back. Nothing could fill that hole, not even Tetsusaiga, not any of his friends—no one but her. He wanted her to come back so bad. At this point, after all these years, he would do anything to make the well work again.

Life over here was going on without her. Sango already had two babies with Miroku and another on the way. InuYasha didn't know how he got through these three years without her, but he did. All he knew was that he loved her. InuYasha loved her. He missed her. And he feared he would forever have to live without being with her.

It only seemed fitting. Having Kagome always seemed too good to be true. Life had always been hard for him as a half-demon and he always had to fight to get anything. Then this wonderful girl crawled out of the Bone-Eater's Well, unsealed him from the Sacred Tree, and accepted him exactly the way he was. He missed out on a lot in life and Kagome gave him back what he felt he was missing. And now she was gone even though he wanted her to return more than anything in the world.

It only seemed fitting.

* * *

><p>Rin was helping Sango with the twins when the young mother's water broke, and the little girl immediately bolted out the door to fetch Lady Kaede. Miroku was already on his way out with InuYasha, heading to a village they had scheduled to rid demons of. Sango assured him it was alright to leave, but to hurry back as soon as they finished.<p>

Rin found Kaede atop of a hill and told her straightaway what was going on, excitedly leading the aged woman in a hurry around the corner of the stairs carved into the hill. She stopped in her tracks and ran in place with edgy anticipation when the old priestess wasn't moving fast enough. "Hurry, Lady Kaede!"

"Don't rush me so, child!" the old priestess admonished as she went onward at her own pace.

"But the baby's about to be born!" Rin encouraged as she pulled Kaede down the stairs by one hand to move faster.

Kaede was cradling a green wrapped package to her chest. "Is the master of the house out?"

"He had to go to work," Rin explained.

"Ah, well I guess it is their third child after all," Kaede stated, then thought, _That's right… Three years have passed already._

The two of them trailed past the Bone Eater's Well and headed toward the hut where Sango laid in labor.

* * *

><p>InuYasha and Miroku were working in a wealthier, neighboring village.<p>

The monk announced in front of the mansion they were exorcising, "Not to worry gentlemen, soon your houses will be rid of demons."

A villager seemed reluctant. "But a whole bale of rice for each charm?"

Another voiced in, "Isn't that expensive?"

Miroku slapped three sutras on the door of the large home.

"Huh! He used three!" the first villager gasped in distress.

An area of the door lit up where the sutras were, opening a portal, and a demon flew out.

Miroku nonchalantly directed his attention to his half-demon companion. "InuYasha, coming your way."

InuYasha was distracted as he gazed off into the distance, holding his massive already-transformed sword over his shoulder. "Huh? Yeah…" he became alert as the red-eyed white wolf demon came flying his way. "Tetsusaiga!" he jumped in the air and skillfully slashed the beast in two and it disappeared.

Afterwards, the two headed back through the forest to the village, InuYasha caring the three bales of rice Miroku earned—one in his arm and two stacked on his other shoulder.

"Man, you totally ripped those people off," InuYasha started to say while they walked. "You were always greedy, but this is a whole new level."

Miroku smiled at his friend then turned back to the front. "I have to take what I can get, my friend. I have a lot of expenses now."

InuYasha lifted his chin, remember something, "Speaking of which, shouldn't your baby be coming at any moment now?"

* * *

><p>Back in the village, the cries of a newborn baby could be heard from Sango's hut.<p>

"There. You did well, Sango." Kaede was cleaning off the new baby in a wooden tub of warm water, her sleeves pulled up to her shoulders. "It's a healthy baby boy."

Rin was kneeling next to Kaede with a towel ready. "A safe delivery," the young girl beamed happily, remembering the events of Sango's last childbirth.

Kaede passed the baby into the towel and Rin wrapped him up.

Suddenly Miroku opened up the wooden sliding door and entered with a bright smile. "Everyone okay?"

Sango was lying on the ground under a blanket in a casual white kimono, wearing a tired, blissful smile. "Come hold your son," she told Miroku.

Toshie and Rena sat around her, admiring their new baby brother cradled at their mother's side. Rin and Kaede were kneeling nearby too, Rin happily admiring Sango's motherly gaze on her new son with a contemplative bright open-mouth smile.

* * *

><p>The three bales of rice Miroku earned that day sat in the background of their home with their other food supplies and small baskets and heavy barrels. It was nighttime, and Sango was resting in bed with her children curled up next to her. Miroku was lying beside them on the outside of the blanket, an arm across her belly, propping his head up with his other hand as he listened to Sango speak.<p>

"I wonder how Kagome's doing these days," she voiced.

Sango's giant demon-bone boomerang, Hiraikotsu, sat behind them against the wall, hardly needed since the death of Naraku—though she continually practiced with it, especially when she trained Rin in defense.

"Yes. Three years is a long time," Miroku pointed out sympathetically. "I remember waiting for three days right in the spot where the Bone Eater's Well had been. Then there was that pillar of light and the well just reappeared. And there was InuYasha without Kagome."

Sango added, "I wonder if she returned to the other world InuYasha spoke of."

Miroku was looking ponderingly across the blanket covering Sango and their kids. "InuYasha doesn't like to talk about it, but he did say, once," he paused to pull the blanket back up over his twin girls after one of them accidently pushed it off, "as much as he needs her here, there are others who need her. And love her as he does."

Sango suddenly held pity for InuYasha. "I feel for him. InuYasha must be lonely."

Somewhere on the outskirts of the village, InuYasha stood off on a cliff side, his hands casually crossed into his kimono sleeves, while he stared up into the night sky with a contemplating, serious face. His silver hair blew in the wind, and a shooting star shot across the sky.

* * *

><p>Kaede finally buckled down, getting ready to confront InuYasha about his intermittent depression of the last three years, but she was surprised when he so readily approached her while she was gathering herbs and began to vent everything to her himself. But he wouldn't sit next to her, and his back faced the priestess. They spoke for quite some time, the sky coloring with purples and orange.<p>

"After returning Kagome to her world and being relieved…" InuYasha continued to tell his story, sitting crosslegged on the grass ponderingly, a hand on his chin as he stared away into the distance.

Kaede finished his sentence, "You found yourself back on this side?"

InuYasha replied still without facing her. "Yeah, just like that. I remember how Kagome's mother, brother, and grandpa were crying."

Kaede was gathering plants into her basket, on her knees. "Hm…" she acknowledged.

InuYasha removed his hand from his face and sat up more, gazing up into the sky with consideration. "I realized that I wasn't the only one who cared about Kagome," he stated calmly.

Kaede sat straighter. "InuYasha, you… When did you become such an understanding person?"

Suddenly, the bouncing, rubbery noise of Shippo's balloon form was heard in the air above. "I know!" And he descended down to the priestess and half-demon from the sky.

InuYasha's face broke into an annoyed, embarrassed, disturbed, unimpressed expression.

"Oh, Shippo," Kaede acknowledged his arrival. "You were taking the Fox Demon Exam, right?"

Shippo exploded into his true from and showed off a slip of paper. "I was promoted!" It read, _Senior 7__th__ rank._

Kaede mumbled a short, enlightened, "Oh," laugh of acceptance and Shippo jumped onto InuYasha's head who was still extremely irritated with him.

Shippo accused him, "InuYasha, you're still going to the well once every three days, aren't you?"

InuYasha angrily averted his eyes to the ground as his cheeks turn slightly red.

Kaede asked the half-demon with astonishment, "Once every three days? What remarkable passion."

InuYasha stood immediately and kicked Shippo straight into the sky, his foot straight in the air. Stars burst where Shippo had once been as he cried out in pain.

The conversation over, InuYasha distractedly wandered off. Kaede turned away sadly with a sigh as she headed back to her hut with her basket of herbs, thinking, _Yet they still cannot meet. Kagome was cast into this world, with the Shikon Jewel, and cast from it the moment it ceased to exist. She came here to destroy the Shikon Jewel. Though I wish it were not so, it may be that Kagome's role in this world is over._

InuYasha stared into the sky with contemplation, the wind silently blowing through his hair.

* * *

><p>It had been a long three years for Kagome. She just recently graduated and was accepted into university with her friends. But even now, she was still constantly wondering if she would ever see her friends from the Feudal Era again. And the part that saddened her the very most was that she couldn't see InuYasha anymore. It deeply wounded her heart and soul. She remembered crying many times after discovering the well didn't work on her side any longer.<p>

Kagome ventured outside her home and wandered toward the wooden shrine that held the Bone-Eater's Well. She was wearing casual clothes today, a dark maroon shirt tucked into a short, blue, high-waisted skirt with a white V-design patterned along the hem. A pink cardigan buttoned closed at her neck and her flat slip-on shoes matched her maroon shirt.

Kagome walked up to the well, holding her hands reticently in front of her, and stopped to stare down at it sadly.

She thought to herself with regret, _Did the well stop working because of my feelings? When the Bone Eater's Well disappeared and I was left stranded in the darkness, I was so scared and sad. But I didn't realize…that I'd been in the darkness for three whole days. I made Mom, Grandpa, and Sota all feel as scared and sad as I was. I felt really bad about that. And I was so happy to make it back here. Then the well closed. _

She thought deeply about the half-demon boy she missed so much. _InuYasha, I've been thinking this whole time…the reason I was sent to the Feudal Era…the reason the well stopped working once the Shikon Jewel disappeared… My job is done, and I'll spend the rest of my life in my own world._

Kagome leaned the palms of her hands on the edge of the well. _A world without you… _she contemplated with remorseful recognition. _But InuYasha… _She closed her eyes. _I want…to see you!_

Then suddenly her hair started blowing. She lightly gasped, as if she dared to believe it were true, and opened her eyes, gazing down into the well.

Kagome's mother walked up to the shrine and noticed her inside, down below. "Kagome?" And she walked down the steps of the shrine and stood next to her distracted daughter. "What's wrong?"

Kagome was weakly gaping down into the well. "Mom…" she muttered with disbelief. "The sky."

Her mother peered down into the well with her.

Kagome straightened sadly and indecisively, "Mom, I've been thinking…"

Her mother carefully took her daughter's shoulders, holding them out in front of her. "Kagome…" she smiled supportively. "I understand."

To the words, Kagome smiled graciously then nodded with tears.

* * *

><p>InuYasha was sitting idly by while Sango and Miroku were hanging their laundry.<p>

Toshie and Rena were hanging on InuYasha and pulling on his ears chanting, "Doggy! Doggy!" He just sat there and took it, but it was evident he was annoyed.

Shippo taunted InuYasha, "You make a good toy."

InuYasha sounded like he was on the verge of exploding from irritation and helplessness. "Hey, would you do something about the twins?" he directed at their parents.

Miroku turned from hanging up laundry on the line. "Girls, leave his ears alone," he said seriously.

Sango apologized pleasantly, "Sorry, InuYasha." Her new baby boy, Norio, was strapped onto her back.

Then suddenly InuYasha's ears perked up when he heard something. He stood instantly, looking up into the sky with earnest. He lifted the twins from his body by the backs of their kimonos and tossed them at Shippo. "Go slay the fox," he told the girls, and they giggled as they made contact with Shippo's body and knocked him over.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Shippo expressed distressingly as both girls happily tugged at his prostrate body.

"Oh, Shippo!" Toshie, in her pink kimono, giggled.

Rena, in her green, smiled and added, "We slayed you!"

InuYasha was already running through the forest determinedly. He thought to himself urgently, _This scent…! There's no mistake!_

He ran right up to the Bone-Eater's Well, grunting as he stopped at it. He stood only for a moment, gazing at it nervously and anxiously. He exhaled with hope and reached down into the well.

And Kagome reached out and grasped his hand.

InuYasha immediately pulled her out.

Kagome smiled as she found her footing on the well's ledge, placing her free hand on his shoulder. InuYasha peered up at her like it was a dream, and they continued to clasp hands as they stared at each other for another sentimental moment.

Kagome started to tear up with gratefulness. "InuYasha, I'm so sorry. Were you waiting here for me?"

He only continued to gaze up at her softly. "Kagome…" Then he helped her down off of the well and pulled her into a gentle hug. "You idiot," he said more with concern than any admonition. "What have you been doing all this time?"

Kagome nuzzled into his arms comfortingly and they held each other longer, keenly.

Many footsteps came running up from behind them, and there were Miroku (holding the twins) and Sango with Norio on her back.

Shippo called out in excitement from atop Miroku's shoulder, "Kagome!"

Sango stated with surprise, "You made it back!"

Miroku added, "It's been much too long, Kagome!"

Kagome and InuYasha finally let go of their embrace to look at their audience; he looked so content and Kagome smiled excitedly. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo! It's good to see you!" she exclaimed and blissfully lifted her head, thinking gratefully, _I'm back!_

"Kagome, how did you get the well to work?!" Sango questioned, overjoyed.

"I'm not totally sure; the well just decided to work today!" Kagome paused, seeing the baby on Sango's back and the twins in Miroku's hold. "Are these…your guys' kids?"

They nodded, happy to share this with her.

Kagome squealed, holding onto InuYasha's hand, "Oh my, how romantic! When did you two get married?"

"Nearly three years ago," Miroku answered. "This is so wonderful that you are back, Kagome."

Kagome did not leave the range of InuYasha's arms. The warmth of his body, the comfort of his touch was exhilarating after all these years. She didn't realize she had missed him this much and that she was aching for him now. Though InuYasha let go of her hand to stand back and let her talk to everyone so that she could immerse herself with catching up with them, he put his hands in his sleeves and watched as Kagome excitedly greeted and spoke to everyone, a bright happy smile on her face. Her smile made him smile. He was so happy right now. She was back. She was actually back.

Before Kagome could answer any of the questions about the well or what she was doing all this time, Shippo noticed something. "InuYasha, are you _smiling_? I can't remember the last time you did that," he taunted.

InuYasha immediately became defensive as everyone turned to him, including Kagome. "What the hell are you talking about, moron? I smile all of the time!" He lifted Shippo by his tail to punch him.

But before he could, Kagome sang "InuYasha…!" and giggled so teasingly.

He stopped and turned, "What?"

"Sit."

And he was pulled to the ground on his face by the subjugation necklace.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo broke into happy, cheering, reminiscent laughter.

"I almost completely forgot what that looked like!" Sango laughed.

The twins crawled out of Miroku's hands and poked at InuYasha's ears while his face was dug into the ground. "Doggy funny, doggy fall boom," they giggled to each other.

"Kagome, we've missed you so much!" Sango repeated to match the mood.

InuYasha jolted himself back up, about to throw some jerky snide remark about doing that to him again after all of this time, but the moment he looked into Kagome's eyes he stopped, and his expression became absolutely softer.

Kagome stared back at him with grateful bliss and longing, and they held each other's gaze for long moments.

Miroku caught the cue and gathered up his twins to leave. "We'll…let you two catch up."

Sango turned to go while holding Miroku's sleeve. "Come on, Shippo," she ordered when the little demon wasn't coming with them.

"What? Why!? I want to talk to Kagome!" the fox-demon squealed.

"We'll have time later, dear Shippo," Miroku explained. "But right now we need to," then he whispered, "leave them _be_."

Before Shippo turned to leave, he called to InuYasha, "Don't forget to tell Kagome how you checked the well every three days after she disappeared!"

InuYasha jolted straight up in anger at him revealing that, making his guard rise. But he didn't do anything like he normally would, except look irked.

Kagome, for the moment, ignored the comment as the group walked away, and said to the half-demon sweetly, calmly, nostalgically, "InuYasha… I missed you so much. I went to the well at least every week, just hoping, just _wanting_, it to work again."

"Kagome…" he faced her and gripped both her hands in his, "I missed you, too."

"Did you really go to the well on your side every three days?" Kagome asked in a chime, sitting down together in the grass with him.  
>"I did," he said casually with no shame.<p>

Kagome squeezed his hand with a yearning smile.

"How did the well work today? What were you doing all this time?" InuYasha asked.

"I graduated high school. It was so easy when I didn't have the responsibility of being over here all of the time to help find Jewel shards and defeat Naraku…but it was also awful."

"Awful?"

Kagome nodded. Then she looked up into InuYasha's eyes again. "There wasn't a single day that went by that I didn't miss you guys. And you, InuYasha..._so_ much."

InuYasha gently pulled Kagome's hands up, near his chest-level, comfortingly. "I didn't stop thinking about you either, Kagome."

Kagome smiled under getting all choked up. "And the well," she continued. "I tried it often and it never worked. I couldn't help but wonder if I had something to do with it—if my _feelings_ had something to do with it. One day—today—I finally realized I was willing to sacrifice my entire life, my family, everything, just to see you again—to be with you. And that was when the well decided to work."

InuYasha only continued to listen to her, with patient, caring interest.

"I think I finally understand how the well works," Kagome continued. "It is connected to us InuYasha, and that is why we are the only two that have ever been able to use it. And when both our wills are in sync, it allows each of us to pass through. The first time I went through—I don't believe it had anything to do with that centipede demon that pulled me into your time at all—I think it had everything to do with _you_. As for the Sacred Jewel, it was like a gateway. It was an item that transcended time and space, and it was reborn into my body. So the first time I fell to the bottom of my family's well, it wanted back in the Feudal Era because it had more of a chance to find the evil it was seeking—the evil that had corrupted it when Onigumo convinced you and Kikyo to betray each other. So it used the well to return to this time period.

"And since the Jewel was reborn into my body, it pulled me through the time-warp too, and this is where I believe your will was also involved: You were pinned to that tree, you wanted to be unsealed, and I was the only one who could possibly do it—being Kikyo's reincarnation. We were connected to each other because my past life was in love with you, and now we were reunited again.

"As time went on there were moments the well did not work; for example, that one time you sent me home to never return, when you shoved an entire tree down the well. I thought at first it was because you took my Jewel fragment, but no, I think it was more because you no longer _wanted_ me to return. You wanted me to stay in my time period so I could never get hurt again, on top of the fact I was mad at you too, and I didn't want to see you so soon again yet either. Then Shippo brought the Jewel fragment to the bottom of the well, and I could sense the presence of it on my side. Even though the Jewel was within my reach, the well didn't decide to work in that moment that I sensed the fragment, it worked when I consciously stated in my head that I wanted to see you again. At the time, I thought maybe it was the Jewel that pulled me through—and maybe it was part of the reason—but we have both traveled through the well without any piece of the Jewel before. And if you actually wanted me to return that time I feel like I still could have, even if Shippo hadn't dropped a piece of it at the bottom of the well. I think my passing had more to do with _my_ determination to come back, and it wasn't until my will to return became stronger than your desire to keep on the other side of the well that it allowed me to go through again. That's what I believe happened that day. Then we made up, and your will to allow me to come and go as I pleased returned, so there was no more interference. The well has always seemed to work dependent on if either of us feel I should or deserve to be on this side or not.

"Then we defeated Naraku. And after being trapped in that darkness for three whole days, being tempted with aspects of reuniting with my family again after all of my suffering, I was torn between two worlds. When I finally returned home to my family and you were sucked down the well to never be seen again, I missed you terribly, but I never wanted to make my family fret, or fear losing my family ever again. I wanted to graduate; I had worked so hard. In a way I didn't want to return. At least not completely. Not yet. And because of my will—this desire in my heart—the well did not work. I think you may have had a part in that time too."

"Yes, I think I did," InuYasha realized. "Though I wanted to see you again—terribly—I remembered the look in your family's eyes when they saw you return, and I couldn't bear to tear them from you when they love you so much. Because…I wouldn't be able to bear it if someone tore you from me."

Kagome blushed, averting her eyes for a moment then returning them. "You're so…selfless, InuYasha."

"No… I'm not." He displayed timidness in his reply.

Kagome sighed a sweet smile then continued her discussion again, "So then, clearly, both our wills were foggy. We weren't both completely sure we wanted me to pass through the well again. At least, not until these three years had passed. After my graduation, I thought long and hard and deeply about how much I had missed you all of these years, and in that moment hanging over the well, pondering everything and all we went through, I decided I would trade everything to see you again. And suddenly the well worked…"

"I had already gotten to that point too, Kagome. I suppose I was just waiting on you to feel the same," he squeezed her hand tighter.

"I'm so glad it worked again. I'm so glad we finally understand it."

"Do you think this means you will be able to return again?"

"I hope so. But right now, I only want to see you, InuYasha. I've weighed it out in my head that I would rather be here with you than back in my old world ever again, so I don't think the well would work right now."

"You'd for sure rather be here with me?"

"Yes," Kagome smiled without hesitation.

It comforted InuYasha that she was so confident about her decision to return here—to return to him. It reassured him so much that he felt confident enough to do the thing he wanted to do the moment he pulled her back out of the well earlier.

InuYasha carefully leaned into Kagome's face, and he was happy to see she inched toward him too, to meet him halfway. Their lips met in a soft, comforting, greeting reuniting deep close friends that hadn't touched in a long time.

When they released, they stared at each other again, in excited bliss.

"I'm so _happy_ to be back," Kagome repeated to him in a whisper.

InuYasha touched his forehead to hers. "I am so happy that you are here, too." He held her hand more enthusiastically with protecting grace and need, and then they laid in the grass and talked for a bit longer about what each of them did over the past three years and how much they missed each other—repeatedly kissing more.

When they were ready to go back into town to go see everybody, Kagome expressed the thing she was most surprised about, "I can't believe they have three kids!" though she was also not so surprised at all. "I need to catch up with everyone. I'm so happy they are living their happily ever after."

InuYasha held Kagome's hand as they sat up to walk back to the village. "And now _we_ can." He looked right at her.

She smiled generously in return.

When they arrived at the village so that Kagome could catch up with the rest of her friends, the entire little community was already informed of her arrival.

"Kagome! Kagome's really back!" Rin greeted with much enthusiasm as InuYasha and Kagome sauntered for Kaede's hut hand-in-hand.

"Rin! It's so good to see you! How have you been?" Kagome beamed welcomingly.

"I've been wonderful!" She led them into the home and everyone stood and greeted Kagome.

Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Shippo all exchanged hugs with Kagome, elatedly telling her their excitement for her return, their love of her presence, and their joy that she was here.

After the enthusiastic greetings and welcomes subsided, Kagome immediately became animated as she determinedly slapped her hands down on her lap. "So teach me the names of your kids, Sango and Miroku," she stated, ready to memorize.

"Well, this is Norio," Sango held out her wrapped-up baby cradled in her arms, "he was just born a handful of days ago."

Kagome wiggled a finger in his face with a blissful grin, "How are you, Norio?"

"And the girls," Miroku indicated his twin daughters, "Toshie and Rena. Toshie is the one in green and Rena is in pink. You girls come say hello to Kagome."

"Hello, Kagome!" the two little girls chimed together.

Kagome giggled at their absolute cuteness. "Rena and Toshie," she repeated their names with a chime.

"Rena was actually saved by Tenseiga after she was born, by Sesshomaru," Miroku enlightened.

Kagome's eyes widened, quite interested by this. "Well, that sounds like an exciting story; you definitely have to tell it to me."

Sango and Miroku explained what happened that day and Rin even added a few details, especially about how amazing she thought Lord Sesshomaru was.

"Wow. What a special experience for Rena," Kagome voiced.

"It is a special experience," Rin agreed with knowing, gazing at the little girl. "Rena doesn't understand it yet, but we're the same."

"The same?" Kagome looked at Rin for clarification.

Miroku elaborated, "I don't think any of us really knew this before, but Sesshomaru saved Rin with Tenseiga the first time they met."

"He did?" Kagome wasn't necessarily surprised, but she was a bit baffled she didn't already know.

Everyone nodded.

"I never knew this!" Kagome looked at Rin with astonishment. "But I guess that explains why he let you follow him. You were the first person he ever used Tenseiga on, weren't you?"

"That's right," Rin smirked innocently. "He's so amazing."

Kagome giggled at her enthusiasm. "Well, I guess you can understand Rena's situation. I'm sure you two will become close friends as she grows older."

"We already are," Rin hugged Rena. Then she put another arm around Toshie. "I'm actually very close to the twins. I babysit them all the time, and in exchange Sango trains me with weapons."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, impressed. "That's very good. By the way, Rin, where are Sesshomaru and Jaken?" she glanced around in wonder.

"Oh, I live here now! They visit me though," Rin explained as smoothed out her purple kimono with the gold butterflies.

"Well that's quite a different adjustment. How long has that been going on now?"

"Well… I was eight then, and I'm eleven now, Kagome."

"You're getting so old," Kagome smiled. "And what about Kohaku? Is he around, I'd like to say hi to him, too."

"Kohaku has been on a journey training, with Kirara, slaying demons for other villages," Sango explained. "He's visited _once _since he left three years ago, and that was to meet his two nieces." Sango indicated her twins. "He's yet to visit to meet his new nephew."

"Wow, I bet he's much more powerful than he already was back in the day," Kagome awed. "And I'm sure he's helped many people."

"He has indeed," Sango agreed, quietly proud.

Kagome looked about the room at the rest of her friends. "What else has been going on?"

Shippo jumped up. "I've been repeatedly taking the Fox Demon Exam. I' m very highly ranked now!"

"Wow, Shippo! How important! What's your rank?"

"Senior 7th rank."

Sango elaborated, "So we haven't seen much of Totosai lately, but that's to be expected. Though Kohaku told us he's been working with him for weaponry."

"That's nice," Kagome smiled. "I'm sure we'll run into him again in no time."

"And Myoga still hangs around every now and then," Miroku added. "To get a good taste of InuYasha's blood and to see how everything is going."

"Sounds about right," Kagome giggled.

"Hm… I can't think of anyone else really," Sango pondered. "Oh! That's right. Several months ago Koga showed up here looking for YOU!" She laughed a little bit at the idea.

Kagome laughed back, too. "Really? What was he looking for me for? What did he want?"

InuYasha was suddenly seething silently in the back of the hut as he eyed the conversation with annoyance and jealousy.

"He was about to be married to Ayame," Sango explained, "and he wanted _you_ to stop the wedding and proclaim your love to him!"

Kagome laughed harder. "What! No way! How funny! I mean, he's a good friend, and I'll do anything for him. But…not that." She smirked guiltlessly.

"I know," Sango assured. "InuYasha actually explained that to him. He got Koga to shut up when he gloated about the kiss you two shared before you were trapped on the other side of the well."

Kagome blushed with a simper. InuYasha seemed to relax a bit more from this topic, but he also looked angry at Sango for casually mentioning details of their love life.

Sango continued, "InuYasha was all, 'If Kagome is ever going to be proclaiming her love to anyone, it's definitely not going to be _you_.' He said it to Koga all dominantly and what not."

Kagome turned to InuYasha with a blushing smirk. "You really said that, InuYasha?"

He decided to just accept it. He huffed a lazy sigh and put his hands behind his head. "Keh. Yeah I did. So what."

"I actually find it kind of sweet, InuYasha," Kagome leaned her shoulder closer to him, shyly staring down at the floor.

He wasn't expecting that response as he glanced up at her in surprise. He stated kind of calmly, "Oh. Thanks."

**A/N:**

**I made a handful of edits in the previous chapters. And I'll try and have the next chapter out in about a month.**

**Ep. References—**

** (1) Episode 26 of InuYasha: The Final Act "Toward Tomorrow" **(I used direct scenes and dialogue from this episode throughout this chapter—with translations from both the English and Japanese versions)

**(2) Episode 19 of InuYasha "Go Home To Your Own Time, Kagome" **(when InuYasha sends Kagome back and shoves a tree down the well)

** (3) Episode 21 of InuYasha "Naraku's True Identity Revealed" **(when Kagome is finally able to return after InuYasha sent her home)


End file.
